Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Darrinia
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son totalmente diferentes. Su relación es nula y nunca podrían entenderse mutuamente... Pero algo hace que sus cuerpos se intercambien y tendrán que aprender a vivir en el cuerpo del otro. Ahí se darán cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece...
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con una nueva historia Klaine. La verdad es que tenía otra planeada pero surgió esta idea y me emocioné. Espero que pronto pueda subir el primer capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA: está historia es creada por mí, por lo que será a mi gusto. Se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones, influis en mis historias más de lo que imagináis, pero no se convertirá en una historia BlaineHater o en la que Kurt sea un Dios perfecto y que Blaine deba agradecer que se conforme con él.

\- Habrá terceras personas entre ellos y posiblemente no os guste como se desarrollan las cosas, a menos que os guste el drama como a mí.

\- Kurt será un poco malo al principio. Mis personajes no son perfectos en general pero con Kurt tengo un algo... Ya me conocéis, y si es lo primero mío que leéis, advertidos quedáis de que Kurt no es un personaje al que ame.

\- A pesar del título, no tiene nada que ver con el libro de Jane Austen. Orgullo y Prejuicio es uno de mis libros favoritos y no lo arruinaría de esta manera. Hay cosas que son tan perfectas que no se pueden modificar... Aún así, si no lo habéis leído, os aconsejo que dejéis de leer esta historia para que disfrutéis de una auténtica obra.

\- Atención, posibilidad de escenas perver... Últimamente estoy poco inspirada, pero puede que un día vuelva la inspiración, por lo que no está de más advertiros a todos...

 _ **ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO**_

Kurt era el chico más popular del McKinley. Capitán de las Cheerios y novio del capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Tenía todo lo que quería y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Era el novio soñado y todos querían ser como él.

Blaine era el nerd del instituto. Sus notas eran perfectas y era el número uno de su promoción. Era el capitán de New Directions, el coro del instituto. Siempre generoso y amable, sus impecables modales desaparecían cada vez que se encontraba con la realeza del McKinley.

Una tarde, los dos se enfrentaron entre ellos por una tontería. Todo acabó con un accidente de tráfico que marcó sus vidas para siempre. Porque ninguno de ellos sería él mismo... Literalmente.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias... Había olvidado lo que es tener tantos comentarios! Como veis, prometí que volvería y ya tengo el primer capítulo... Voy a intentar alternar un capítulo centrado en el "universo Kurt" y otro en el "universo Blaine" hasta que esa separación sea insostenible por la historia. Espero que no sea confuso o raro, todavía tengo alguna duda de como hacerlo...

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Te respondí en otro fic a este comentario porque... Bueno, no quiero dar muchas pistas de lo que va a pasar... No sé si te gustará, aunque puedes darle una oportunidad... O no, eres libre de elegir... Besos

 **Fioreeh-VCC,** muchas gracias. Bienvenida al loco universo de Darri... Debo decirte que espero no asustarte... O espero que no me abandones si eres KurtLover... Estoy muy loca y se nota cuando escribo...

Siento que no sea lo que esperabas, pero Orgullo y Prejuicio también es uno de mis libros favoritos y no... ¡Nunca! podría hacerle eso... Espero que te guste la historia... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL**_

La canción Born This Way de Lady Gaga comienza a sonar en la habitación. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules se despertaba con ese sonido. Apagó el despertador y se estiró para activar sus músculos. Se levantó algo cansado, era el primer día de su último curso de instituto y tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, no quería que comenzase el curso. El verano era su etapa favorita ya que podía pasar mucho tiempo con su novio, Dave. Le encantaba levantarse tarde y salir de casa nada más estar preparado para encontrarse con Karofsky y pasar toda la mañana besándose y... Bueno, muchas veces acababan desnudos en la cama de uno de los dos disfrutando de la soledad de sus hogares ya que sus padres estaban trabajando.

Por otra parte, cuanto antes comenzara el curso, antes acabaría y por fin podría salir de Ohio para dirigirse a Nueva York a cumplir sus sueños. Por suerte, su novio también quería ir a la Gran Manzana. Otro de los motivos que hacían que le gustara el comienzo del curso era que él era el Rey del McKinley. Él era el capitán de las Cheerios y su pareja era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarlos a los ojos.

A pesar de que sus deseos de estar a solas con Dave eran más fuertes que otra cosa, no tuvo alternativa que levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha. Sabía que tardaría mucho en estar listo para clase por lo que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Disfrutó de la calidez de las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo mientras extendía el gel con ayuda de una esponja. Dejó su cabello para el final, al que aplicó varios productos para que estuviera tan perfecto como siempre, incluso durante las duras prácticas de las Cheerios que la entrenadora Sylvester solía planificar para torturar a sus alumnos.

Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla para secar su cuerpo. La pasó con cuidado por cada parte para que no quedara nada de humedad para después aplicar una crema hidratante para que su piel estuviera eternamente suave. Se cuidaba siempre con gran esmero para estar más que perfecto.

Después se puso el apretado uniforme blanco y rojo que le destacaba entre todos los alumnos del McKinley. Estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había conseguido en sus años de estudiante. Había sido duro y difícil, pero por fin lo tenía todo.

Salió del baño totalmente listo y bajó a desayunar. Su padre, Carole y Finn ya estaban en la mesa. Sonrió al ver a su familia, muy distinta a como era tan sólo dos años atrás, pero no podía negar que le gustaba más así.

– Buenos días. – El castaño comentó alegremente mientras se sentaba en el espacio libre que quedaba al lado de los dos adultos y frente al otro adolescente.

– Parece que alguien se levantó con mucha energía. – Burt señaló con una sonrisa.

– Último curso... ¿Quién no estaría encantado de acabar sus clases en ese infierno? – El ojiazul respondió.

– No tengas tanta prisa. El final de tus años en el McKinley también supone que te alejes de mí para siempre. – El padre comentó.

– Nunca me alejaré para siempre... ¡Iré a Nueva York, no al Ártico! – El adolescente comentó divertido.

– Todavía no me has dicho si compartirás apartamento con Rachel y conmigo. – Hudson intervino.

– No lo sé... Tengo que pensarlo... Cuando tenga una respuesta te la daré... – Kurt mintió. Él ya sabía que no compartiría apartamento con su hermanastro y la enana gritona que tenía por novia. No entendía por qué Finn hacía eso con su vida. Él había sido popular y había salido con Quinn, una de las mejores Cheerios y además era la más hermosa. Sin embargo, sacrificó todo por el coro del instituto y ese Hobbit con aspiración a diva fracasada y con un gusto dudable en cuanto a vestuario.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa cuando terminaron el desayuno, dispuestos a hacer frente al primer día de clases. Se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron a casa de los Berry para buscar a Rachel. Desde que esos dos comenzaran su relación, había tenido que ceder el asiento del copiloto a esa imitación barata de Barbra Streisand.

Cuando ella salió por la puerta, Kurt se cambió de sitio para dejarle a ella sentarse junto a su novio. La verdad es que odiaba tener que ser amable con ella pero no podía hacer otra cosa ya que no quería dañar a su hermano.

– ¿No es increíble? ¡Nuestro senior year! ¿No estáis emocionados? Espero que por fin New Directions consiga su campeonato nacional... ¡Nos lo merecemos después de tanto esfuerzo! Además, contamos con los dos más talentosos del mundo entero... Sé que Blaine y yo vamos a estar fantásticos en estas competiciones porque por fin se ha dado cuenta de que la solución está en cantar canciones de Broadway en vez de elegir canciones de Katy Perry, Maroon 5 o Pink... ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando!...

La joven siguió hablando mientras su novio asentía y le decía que estaba de acuerdo con ella de vez en cuando. Hummel decidió desconectar de la conversación en cuanto escuchó hablar de "Don Perfecto". Blaine Anderson era una persona que siempre le había costado entender... Tenía una vida perfecta, unos modales perfectos, unos amigos perfectos, una voz perfecta, una belleza perfecta, una forma de vestir perfecta... Y eso era lo que más odiaba del otro Hobbit del McKinley. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

Por fin llegaron al instituto y Kurt se bajó rápidamente gritando un "nos vemos luego" mientras se alejaba a toda prisa. Quería encontrar a su novio cuanto antes.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, empujó a varios nerds contra las taquillas e, incluso, consiguió un Slushie para tirárselo a alguien... Y para su fortuna, ahí estaba Blaine... No podría haber planeado nada mejor. Lanzó el líquido helado de color morado sobre la cara del líder de New Directions.

– ¡Buen comienzo de curso, Frodo! – El castaño gritó y pronto escuchó unas risas tras él. Se volvió para ver a Dave y Azimio que se acercaban a él.

– Ha sido buena... Os dejo parejita. – Adams exclamó antes de marcharse.

– Hola, bebé. – Karofsky besó a su novio sin importarle que Anderson se alejaba dejando un camino de gotas moradas que iban cayendo de su cara.

– Hola amor... ¿Listo para el primer día de clase? – El ojiazul cuestionó.

– Ahora que te veo, totalmente listo. – El más alto comentó antes de agacharse para besar a su novio otra vez en los labios con dulzura.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo de la mano, haciendo que todos se apartaran de su camino sin siquiera tener que pedirlo. Ellos no tenían que molestarse en cosas como esa, no mientras siguieran siendo la realeza del McKinley.

Las clases fueron normales, con Kurt sentándose siempre con sus amigas animadoras o con los miembros del equipo de fútbol... Aunque no con todos. Sam, Puck, Mike, Brittany y Kitty formaban parte del Nerd Team porque estaban en el Glee Club y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Sólo Finn se libraba y eso era porque era su hermano.

Cuando la última clase terminó, salió al pasillo junto a su novio y Sue Sylvester se acercó a él con una expresión muy seria. La verdad era que no sabía que esperar de esa mujer.

– Porcelana, el director te quiere en su despacho ya. – La rubia dijo muy seria y el joven la acompañó hasta el despacho del director Figgins totalmente intrigado por el motivo por el cual tenía que estar allí.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por la acogida a esta historia. Mi corazón Blamer me ha dolido un poco escribiendo esto y me dolerá más cuando escriba el siguiente capítulo... Aun así, forma parte de la historia...

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias... Espero que sigas por aquí... A pesar de todo... Espero que te guste... Aunque no sé... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON**_

Un joven con el pelo oscuro y rizado abría sus ojos color miel. Estaba tumbado en su cómoda cama y miró el móvil que estaba en su mesita de noche. Faltaban cinco minutos para que su despertador sonara pero no quería dormir más.

Se levantó ilusionado, era el primer día de su último curso en el McKinley. Estaba deseando pasar su año senior con sus mejores amigos, Sam y Tina. El verano había sido perfecto porque habían ido a un lago los tres, pero había llegado el momento de volver a sus responsabilidades. Sabía que tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería obtener una beca para estudiar música pero estaba deseando salir de Ohio. Sobretodo porque él y sus amigos iban a compartir un apartamento en la Gran Manzana. Sí, Nueva York era su destino. Sam estudiaría arte, Tina teatro y él música.

Lo malo de volver al instituto era que sabía que volvería el bullying. Hummel, Karofsky, Azimio, Lopez y Fabray se encargarían de hacer de su vida un infierno con la ayuda de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol americano y las Cheerios. Contaba con algunos amigos en ambos, pero ninguno había sido capaz de parar el acoso a los chicos del club Glee. Finn incluso perdió la capitanía y la posición de Quaterback por eso.

Además, otra cosa le preocupaba demasiado. Era su última oportunidad de conseguir un campeonato nacional con New Directions y era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Habían trabajado mucho para conseguirlo y se lo merecían. El problema era que Rachel llevaba dos semanas molestándolo con eso. Al final había accedido a algo (no recordaba a qué porque a veces era incapaz de seguir los largos monólogos de la joven) y se temía que llegaría a arrepentirse de eso.

Fue al baño y se metió directamente a la ducha. Sólo se lavó el cuerpo porque el pelo lo lavaba por las noches para eliminar los restos de la gomina que usaba a lo largo del día. Cuando estuvo limpio, utilizó una toalla para secarse con rapidez. Volvió a su habitación con tan sólo la toalla atada alrededor de su cadera.

Miró su móvil y comprobó que tenía un mensaje privado por facebook. Sonrió al ver que era de su amiga Tina.

" _Buenos días, Bling Bling. Me voy a poner el vestido negro con el cuello blanco y el bajo rosa y blanco y mis zapatos de salón blancos. ¿Qué vas a llevar tú?"_

El ojimiel sonrió, la asiática y él habían establecido su rutina de mandarse mensajes de texto cada mañana para hablar de lo que se pondrían.

"Preciosa, como siempre. Yo llevaré mis pantalones rojos y mi camiseta de rayas blancas y azul marino."

" _¿Nada de pajarita?"_

"Nop ;)"

Después de terminar su conversación, se vistió y volvió al aseo para la tarea más complicada de la mañana, hacer que su pelo fuera presentable. Él odiaba sus rizos e intentaba que nadie los viera. Aun recordaba lo impactados que estuvieron sus amigos cuando salieron del lago y vieron su pelo mojado tomar su forma. A Tina le encantó y Sam le escondió la gomina y no pudo usarla durante tres días.

Blaine bajó a desayunar y se encontró la cocina vacía. No estaba para nada sorprendido, por lo que optó por prepararse él mismo el desayuno. Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, café, zumo y una manzana.

Después de terminar salió a toda velocidad para dirigirse al McKinley. Aparcó su coche y entró al edificio dispuesto a encontrar su taquilla. Dejó sus cosas allí y después se fue a buscar a sus amigos. Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando sintió que un Slushie era lanzado contra su cara.

– ¡Buen comienzo de curso, Frodo! – Kurt gritó y se escucharon unas risas. Blaine intentaba quitar el hielo de sus ojos para poder abrirlos cuando escuchó otra voz.

– Ha sido buena... Os dejo parejita. – Adams exclamó.

– Hola, bebé. – Karofsky saludó a su novio y Blaine pudo escuchar el sonido de ellos dándose un beso. Eso era casi más asqueroso que el líquido morado que comenzaba a colarse por sus pantalones.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de allí, el moreno escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Tina preguntó mientras corría a su lado. Sam estaba junto a ella y agarró a su amigo para guiarlo al aseo de chicas. Sabía que apenas podría ver bien y tenían que llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

– Iré a buscar su ropa. – El rubio dijo nada más llegar a su destino y antes de desaparecer hacia su taquilla.

Cuando Evans entró en el baño de chicas, Anderson ya tenía la cara limpia y habían quitado todo el hielo de su cuerpo.

– Ha sido Hummel. – La asiática dijo con tristeza. – Esto no va a parar nunca.

– Bueno, yo creo que en unos diez meses ya no recibiremos ningún slushie. – El ojiverde trató de ser optimista.

– Tiene razón, sólo tenemos que aguantar un año más. – El líder de New Directions comentó mientras sacaba el champú de su bolso para lavarse el pelo.

Blaine se quitó la camiseta pero se dio cuenta que tenía que desnudarse completamente, por lo que entró a uno de los cubículos con su ropa. Cuando salió de ahí, ya estaba vestido con ropa limpia. Comenzó a mirar en su bolso en busca de su gomina.

– No puede ser... Si he metido un bote de gomina en el bolso... – El moreno murmuró pero se dio cuenta de que lo había visto cuando sacaba el champú. – Sam...

– ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que te olvidaras la gomina... – El rubio levantó las manos fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿Donde está? – El ojimiel comenzó a buscar por todos los lados, zarandeando a sus amigos e incluso tocándolos en lugares poco apropiados por si la habían escondido ahí.

– Blainey, Blainey. Si quieres meterme mano, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Yo no soy gay pero ya fui tu primer beso... Si quieres que sea tu primera vez... – El más alto bromeó.

– Vete a la mierda.

Como no había encontrado su gomina, salió de allí enfadado con todos. Con Hummel y sus amigos por tirarle un slushie, con Sam y Tina por esconder sus cosas y burlarse de él.

Las clases no fueron para nada relajantes. Se había esforzado por tener el mismo horario que sus amigos, por lo que tuvo que escuchar a Evans antes de lo que esperaba, durante el segundo periodo.

– Lo siento, no quería dañarte. He intentado buscar tu gomina pero la tiré por la ventana y no sé donde cayó. Y sobre lo otro... Sé que ya no tienes ese crush conmigo y está bien, pensaba que con eso terminado, podríamos bromear sobre ese tipo de cosas. Pero entiendo que tal vez haya estado fuera de lugar... – El ojiverde estaba claramente avergonzado y arrepentido.

– Lo siento, Sam. Tal vez reaccioné mal porque ya estaba enfadado por culpa de Hummel... Sé que tu comentario no era para dañarme... Y en cuanto a la gomina, sigo sin entender porqué tenéis esa obsesión con que deje mis rizos libres. – Todo el mal humor de Anderson se disipó al ver que había dañado a sus amigos.

– Te queda mejor, más natural...

El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas y no hubo nada nuevo. Los mismos profesores, los mismos compañeros, los mismos pasillos, la misma comida en la cafetería... Hasta el final de la reunión del Club Glee. Todos salían de la sal del coro cuando Ms Pillsbury se acercó a ellos.

– Will, Blaine. Será mejor que me acompañéis los dos al despacho del director Figgins. Quiere hablar con vosotros.

Todos los miembros de New Directions miraron a su amigo, se preguntaban qué podría hacer que el director quisiera verlo. Anderson no era alguien que se metiera en problemas, por lo que estaba seguro de que era algo grave.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: TE ODIO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Mi corazoncito Blamer se duele por el capítulo... Pero bueno, es algo que tenía que pasar... Este capítulo... Espero que no sea muy confuso, si es así no dudéis en decírmelo... No estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado...

 **Manu,** muchas gracias. ¡Te eché de menos! Actualizo los martes, al menos, espero no tener que cambiar mucho de día... Lo de Kurt es inevitable, me sale solo... Soy Blainer... Queda mucho para Klaine y coincido contigo en lo de Kurtofsky, no me gustan mucho (prefiero Blainofsky, ellos sí que son tiernos... podrían incluso haber sido un motivo para que viera la sexta temporada...). Aquí sí escribiré Klex, no está narrado en primera persona... Y suelo ser MUY perver, así que... Y Blam siempre presente, los adoro tanto a los dos... Espero que te guste el capitulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: TE ODIO**_

Blaine caminaba hasta el despacho del director realmente sorprendido, junto a Mr Schue. No sabía por qué Figgins quería verlo, no recordaba haber hecho algo merecedor de que se produjera esa reunión. Cuando entraron al despacho, se sorprendió al ver a Kurt Hummel y la entrenadora Sylvester allí. Todo era realmente extraño. Los recién llegados se sentaron y esperaron que el director hablara.

– Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que esta mañana el señor Hummel, sin motivo aparente, ha lanzado un Slushie a la cara del señor Anderson. Este instituto está siendo vigilado por la cantidad de agresiones impunes que ha habido hasta ahora y vamos a tomar medidas. Por eso no va a quedar impune. Quiero daros la oportunidad de explicaros.

– No hay nada que explicar. Algunos de mis Cheerios llevan años agrediendo a los chicos raros del coro. – Sue informó, aunque no dejaba claro del lado de quienes estaba.

– Debemos poner fin a esto, estoy de acuerdo con lo del castigo. Mis chicos merecen respeto. – Willian intervino.

– Blaine, Kurt. ¿Queréis añadir algo? – Figgins quiso saber y ambos negaron con la cabeza. – En ese caso, será un mes de castigo... Además de que estás obligado a formar parte del Club Glee durante el resto del curso. No podrás faltar a ninguna de las reuniones salvo caso de fuerza mayor. Estoy convencido de que Blaine no te desagradará tanto si llega a conocerlo mejor... Por eso también creo que deben pasar más tiempo juntos... ¿Tal vez debería estar también en las Cheerios?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Blaine intentó protestar, totalmente enfadado por lo que decía el director. – ¿Por qué me castigas a mí si soy el agredido, no el agresor?

– Quiero que os conozcáis... Tal vez así os deis cuenta de que no sois tan diferentes. Y ya está decidido, no voy a cambiar mi decisión. – Figgins añadió.

– ¿Por qué no has consultado con nosotros antes? No estoy segura de que el Hobbit pueda ser animador. – Sylvester intentó evitar ese "castigo" para la víctima. Creía que el director se estaba equivocado.

– Estoy seguro de que le encontrarás un sitio. Eres la mejor entrenadora de Cheerios por algo, ¿no? La reunión ha acabado, podéis salir de aquí.

Mr. Schue puso su mano en el hombro de su alumno para intentar consolarlo. El joven incluso juraría que la entrenadora le había dedicado una mirada de compasión. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando los dos adultos se marcharon dejando a los adolescentes a solas. En ese momento, Kurt agarró al otro de su camisa y lo empujó hasta la pared.

– ¡Eres imbécil! Te has quejado al estúpido director y ahora tengo que estar castigado un mes... ¡Y pasar todo el curso en New Directions! Este curso se suponía que era para disfrutarlo con mi novio pero gracias a ti tendré suerte si puedo verlo. Esto no quedará así, tenlo por seguro. – El castaño lo volvió a empujar contra las taquillas antes de alejarse por el pasillo sin mirarlo ni un sólo segundo.

Hummel estaba muy enfadado y lo único que quería hacer era buscar a su novio para consolarse. Necesitaba sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo y sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Además, necesitaba que le ayudara a pensar en la venganza, sabía que él estaba siendo "vigilado" por lo que contaría con el apoyo de los jugadores de fútbol y de las animadoras para esa misión.

Por fin lo vio y corrió hacia él para besarlo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo así podía sentirse mejor, sólo así podía afrontar las dificultades que seguía sufriendo en Ohio. Estaba deseando llegar a Nueva York y poder ser libre.

* * *

Blaine entró en el auditorio, donde encontró a Sam y Tina ensayando una canción que cantarían en el Glee Club. El moreno estaba realmente enfadado y no dudó en interrumpir a sus amigos.

– ¿Cuál de los dos ha sido? – El ojimiel miró a los dos sin ocultar su enojo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – La chica lo miró confundida.

– ¿Quién ha sido el que le ha contado al director lo ocurrido con Hummel? – Anderson repitió la pregunta mientras se acercaba al escenario, bajando las escaleras despacio.

– He sido yo. – El rubio dio un paso al frente. – No podía permitir que este año fuera como los anteriores. No quiero tener que preocuparme cada vez que llegáis dos minutos tarde, no quiero estar siempre preguntándome si estáis bien cada vez que paso más de quince minutos sin veros...

– ¡Son Slushies, Sam! ¡No nos van a matar! – Blaine gritó.

– ¡Aun así! Me importáis demasiado... No quiero que lo paséis mal. – El ojiverde insistió, no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

– ¡Me han castigado! ¡Voy a tener que ser Cheerio por lo que queda de curso! Y por cierto... Vas a tener que aguantar a Hummel durante las reuniones de Glee. – El moreno se sentó en una de las butacas.

– ¡Oh! Blainey-Days. – La asiática bajó del escenario para sentarse junto a su amigo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero él se separo.

– ¡Dejadme! Quiero estar solo. Estoy enfadado y... No quiero decir nada de lo que después me arrepienta. Hablamos en otro momento. – El ojimiel se levantó y salió del auditorio, dejando allí a sus dos amigos, más preocupados de lo que lo estaban antes de su llegada.

Por suerte para él, era el momento de irse a casa, por lo que pasó por su taquilla para dejar todo lo que no necesitaba antes de dirigirse al aparcamiento. Estaba a punto de salir cuando chocó con alguien. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando reconoció el uniforme de las Cheerios.

– ¿Otra vez tú? – Kurt gritó, sorprendido de coincidir de nuevo con el "culpable" de sus males.

– Créeme, quiero perderte de vista tanto como tú a mí. – Blaine respondió.

– No lo parece. No sabes cuanto te odio. – El castaño dijo sin ningún tipo de reparo.

– Tranquilo, su majestad, el sentimiento es mutuo. – El moreno levantó las manos como si quisiera mostrar inocencia, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó del otro para seguir por el pasillo. El otro fue detrás ya que sus caminos coincidían. Estaban realmente enfadados con el otro pero sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cada uno entró en su coche, los dos estaban muy distraídos. Por eso ninguno de los dos prestó atención al velocímetro de su vehículo una vez salieron del aparcamiento, no notaron que iban recorriendo las mismas calles, con Hummel delante. Por eso, ninguno de los dos reaccionó a tiempo para frenar cuando un perro cruzó la calle. El coche de Kurt golpeó al animal, matándolo al instante y haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control, cruzándose en el medio de la calzada. A Blaine no le dio tiempo a frenar y chocó contra él, golpeando el lado del conductor del otro vehículo. El moreno no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que salió despedido del coche y se golpeó en la cabeza al chocar contra el suelo. Los dos jóvenes estaban inconscientes mientras varios testigos llamaban a una ambulancia.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: NO TIENE SENTIDO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos... Ayer no pude actualizar porque no funcionaba Fanfiction, por suerte, ya estoy de vuelta... Espero que os siga gustando la historia después de este capítulo, soy consciente de que puede que varios lectores la abandonen por el tema... Pero bueno, no sería yo si no escribiera lo que me gusta y no lo que todos esperan y quieren...

 **Manuu,** muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste... Veremos que pasa con Kurt y New Directions y Blaine y las Cheerios! Y tranquila, tendrás Klex (aunque todavía tengo que concretar algunas cosas... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: NO TIENE SENTIDO**_

Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró a solas en una habitación blanca. Algo hacía ruido a su lado y volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con varias máquinas, una de ellas emitía un sonido constante que indicaba que su corazón latía con normalidad. Una punzada en su cabeza hizo que dejara de intentar pensar. Sin embargo, consiguió ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, ya que la puerta estaba abierta... O mejor dicho, ese no era su reflejo. Giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba solo, a pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza. Volvió a ver el reflejo en el cristal y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Estaba viendo a Anderson tumbado en la camilla donde se supone que está él mismo. Miró hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que era más ancho de lo habitual. Sus manos era más callosas y su piel estaba menos cuidada y más bronceada.

Imposible... No podía ser... Él no podría haberse convertido en Blaine Anderson... ¡No! Debía ser su imaginación... ¡Sí! Eso... Recordaba haber atropellado un perro y ver un coche acercándose a él... ¡Estaba inconsciente! Claro que sí, era eso...

La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera, que sonrió al verlo despierto. Se acercó para comprobar varias cosas y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Kurt empezaba a creer que no estaba teniendo una alucinación porque sentía las manos de la joven tocándolo, la cabeza le dolía y todo era demasiado real.

– Tus padres no han podido venir, están ocupados pero tu hermano llegará en unas horas. El vuelo desde Los Angeles tardará en aterrizar. – La mujer informó.

¿Qué padres no dejaban todo lo que tuvieran que hacer para correr a ver a su hijo que ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y está ingresado en un hospital? Hummel no sabía por qué pero pensaba que había algo raro en la vida del enano.

La enfermera se fue y volvió a quedarse sólo, esperando, sin nada que hacer. Era realmente aburrido y esperaba desesperadamente que llegara el hermano del que le habían habado. No sabía por qué pero no confiaba en el personal del hospital, sabía que nadie le creería, su única esperanza era que alguien notara que no son la misma persona.

* * *

Blaine se sentía muy aturdido, todo su cuerpo dolía. No sabía donde se encontraba ni como había llegado ahí. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado pero no lo conseguía, lo último que recordaba era haberse enfrentado con Sam y Tina.

– ¡Despierta dormilón!

Una voz masculina habló y él se dio cuenta de que, fuera quien fuese, él no la reconocía. Intentó hacer lo que le pedían aunque le costaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Finalmente alcanzó su objetivo y vio frente a él un hombre que no conocía y que llevaba una gorra deportiva.

– Por fin despiertas, nos has tenido muy preocupados.

Blaine frunció el ceño, reconocía a la mujer que acababa de hablar. Era la madre de Finn, había ido varias veces a su casa hasta que se casó con el padre de Hummel y dejó de ir porque pasaba más tiempo con Sam y para evitar a su compañero. No entendía qué hacían allí, sabía que sus padres no irían a verlo, pero pensaba que en ese caso serían los padres de Sam o Tina los que se preocuparían por él... Aunque tendría que ser él quien los llamase, los médicos sólo informarían a su familia.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – El menor preguntó y se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba mucho más aguda de lo normal, mucho más como la de... ¡No! Imposible.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué crees que hacemos aquí? Tuviste un accidente y nos llamaron. ¿Por qué no habríamos de venir?... ¿Lo dices por mí? Cariño, sé que no eres mi hijo pero los cuatro formamos una familia desde que tu padre y yo nos casamos. Pensaba que ya habías aceptado el hecho de que ya no sois tu padre y tú. Finn y yo también estamos a tu lado. – Carole comentó.

Anderson no le encontró el más mínimo sentido a las palabras. Carole se había casado hacía un año con el señor Hummel, no había manera de que lo hubiera hecho con su padre. Además, ese discurso sonaba como si se lo hubiera dado varias veces pero no recordaba nada de eso, en absoluto.

– Parece un poco confuso. ¿Es normal? – Burt le preguntó al médico que estaba a su lado.

– Es normal, el golpe en la cabeza no fue tan fuerte como el del otro joven pero puede tardar un rato en situarse. – Respondió.

– ¿Otro joven? ¿Iba con alguien? ¿Dave? – La señora Hudson... O Hummel o Hummel-Hudson o lo que sea quiso saber. Eso extrañó al menor... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer él con Karofsky en el coche? ¿Quién pensaban que era? ¿De qué estaban hablando? El doctor miró sus papeles.

– No, el joven que ha ingresado se llama Blaine Anderson. Iba en el otro coche, el que impactó con el de su hijo.

¿De qué estaban hablando? El adolescente pensaba que se habían vuelto locos.

– Está sólo, ¿verdad? Nadie lo ha visitado. – Carole preguntó muy suavemente, casi como si quisiera evitar que el enfermo lo escuchara. Fue en ese momento en el que Blaine se dio cuenta de que todos creían que era Kurt. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando encontrar su reflejo en algún sitio. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y pudo verse en el espejo... Estaba viendo el cuerpo de Kurt Hummel... La pregunta era... ¿Por qué?

* * *

Carole estaba pensando en una excusa para ir a ver a Blaine cuando éste entró en la habitación, en una silla de ruedas, arrastrado por una enfermera... O al menos, eso es lo que ella pensó. Realmente era Kurt atrapado en el cuerpo del moreno el que entraba y miraba a los allí presentes.

– Blaine, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? – La mujer se acercó a él y sustituyó a la enfermera para acercar la silla. – ¿Has venido a ver a Kurt?

– Sí... Quiero hablar con él... A solas, si es posible. – El recién llegado pidió.

Todos los adultos salieron de la habitación y los dos jóvenes se miraron realmente sorprendidos. Los dos se estaban viendo a sí mismos pero sin ser ellos mismos... Si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Fue Kurt el que se atrevió a romper el silencio, evitando ver la camilla donde estaba su cuerpo, ya que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

– Supongo que tendremos que vivir en el cuerpo del otro hasta que volvamos a ser nosotros mismos. – Blaine respondió.

– ¿Por qué tus padres no han venido? – El capitán de las Cheerios preguntó.

– No vendrán, con suerte no los verás. Espero que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos antes de eso. – El líder de New Directions respondió.

– Va a venir tu hermano. – Hummel informó.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson estaba a punto de llorar, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía al mayor y le entristecía pensar que no podría disfrutar de su visita.

– No te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda dañar vuestra relación... Si tú no haces nada que pueda dañar mi relación con mi padre. – Kurt aclaró.

– Creo que tenemos mucho que perder los dos, por lo que será mejor que intentemos no estropear demasiado la vida del otro. Espero que pronto volvamos a nuestros cuerpos.

Los dos llegaron a un pacto silencioso de intentar no perjudicar al otro, conscientes de que podían hacer tanto daño como sufrirlo. Decidieron quedar en otro momento para compartir toda la información que pudieran sobre sus vidas para que nadie notara nada raro. Sin embargo, las cosas no serían tan fáciles...


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: FINGIR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y comentar... Me alegra ver que aun os guste la historia, sé que es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir.

 **Manu,** muchas gracias. Me alegro que te esté gustando, sé que es algo diferente... ¿No has leído fics de fantasía? Yo tengo uno Klaine si te interesa... Lo de actualizar dos veces por semana... Ahora que mi vida está un poco más tranquila lo podría intentar, pero no prometo nada. Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: FINGIR**_

Cooper llegó al hospital totalmente preocupado. Su pequeña ardillita había tenido un accidente de tráfico y las horas que habían pasado desde que recibiera la noticia hasta que había llegado habían sido un calvario. Desde lo de sus padres, sólo se tenían el uno al otro y dolía pensar en que podría haberse quedado solo. Ese era su mayor temor.

Sin embargo, se relajó al ver que el menor estaba tumbado en la cama, con varios cables controlando los latidos de su corazón y uno introduciendo líquidos directamente a su sangre. El joven estaba dormido, en gran parte por culpa de los medicamentos para el dolor.

Como si hubiera notado su presencia, el moreno abrió los ojos. Al principio estaba algo aturdido, pero pronto recordó lo sucedido.

– ¿Cómo estás, Squirrel?

– Me duele todo. – Kurt respondió con sinceridad, esperando que no notara nada.

– Debes estar muy grave si no protestas porque te llamé Squirrel. Hasta cuando te rompieron todas las costillas me gritabas cuando te llamaba así... ¿Quieres que busque a un médico?

– Estoy bien sólo me duele la cabeza. – El animador decidió que investigaría para saber qué pasó para que le rompieran todas las costillas a Anderson.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien?

– Sí.

Hummel intentó sonar firme e incluso sonrió, pero apostaría toda su colección de Vogue a que no le había creído. Para su fortuna, el silencio se estableció para que pudiera descansar. Era algo placentero, aunque un tanto extraño porque el Cheerio no conocía al hombre que estaba a su lado.

– ¿Se puede? – Sam se asomó por la puerta pero no llegó a entrar. Cooper le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El rubio caminó hacía la cama, seguido muy de cerca por Tina, Finn, Artie, Rachel y Mike. – Los demás se han quedado fuera, nos ha costado mucho convencer a la enfermera que nos dejara pasar.

– Está bien, seguro que encontramos una manera de que lo veáis todos... Voy a hablar yo con ella. Seguro que encuentro la manera de persuadirla. – El mayor de los Anderson les guiñó el ojo antes de salr de la habitación, dejando a todos los adolescentes allí.

– ¡Blainey-Days! No vuelvas a darme un susto como este. – La asiática lo abrazó tan fuerte que Kurt pensó que lo dejaría sin respirar.

– Tina, contrólate. – Chang la agarró de la cintura y la alejó un poco.

– La verdad es que tiene razón, yo también estaba muy asustado. – Evans susurró y Berry acarició su espalda suavemente.

Hummel se preguntó cual era la relación entre el Hobbit y el Boca-Trucha. Él había intentado ligar con el rubio años atrás, pero recibió un "Me siento muy halagado y es un honor. Siento mucho no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, soy heterosexual." Sin embargo, parecía que sí era pareja de Anderson. No tenía mucho sentido estar en el armario en el McKinley, no era un instituto homófobo.

– Pero está bien y eso es lo importante. – Hudson afirmó, con una sonrisa incómoda. Kurt sabía que su hermanastro y el líder de New Directions no eran precisamente amigos. Sabía que en algún momento lo habían sido, aunque con el tiempo se distanciaron. Sospechaba que él podría tener algo que ver, en el sentido de que tal vez el grandullón lo defendía más de lo habitual frente a los frikies que tenía por amigos. Aun así, sabía que en ese estúpido club Glee, todos se sentían como una familia. Esa era la única explicación para que Santana, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había conseguido que Brittany lo dejara.

– Siento mucho lo de esta tarde, de verdad que no quería perjudicarte... – Sam parecía ajeno a las palabras del más alto, algo que extrañó a Hummel. – Me duele pensar que podría haberte pasado algo y que nuestra última conversación... Eres mi mejor amigo, Bro y... – El rubio se agachó para abrazar a quien creía que era Blaine. Sin embargo, ese no era su amigo y no sabía como corresponder a ese abrazo. Al separarse, los ojos color verde del más alto miraban los ambar buscando descifrar por qué se había sentido diferente, por qué no era la misma sensación de siempre.

– Olvídalo, yo ya ni me acuerdo. – Kurt bromeó y sonrió. Había llegado a un pacto con Anderson sobre mantener las relaciones con sus amigos y familiares y él iba a hacerlo. El miedo de que el otro hiciera algo que lo distanciara de su padre, de David, de Santana o de Quinn era algo que no podría soportar. Por eso no quería arriesgarse a que el otro "se vengara". Además, ver la sonrisa de Evans siempre era un beneficio extra, estaba claro que, aunque no se llevara especialmente bien con él, era muy atractivo y guapo.

– Lo que yo quiero saber es como habéis conseguido que se separe de la gomina. – Artie intentó desviar el tema de la conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

– Fácil, la tiré por la ventana. – Sam confesó y todos rieron, aunque les extrañó la reacción tan indiferente de su amigo, decidieron no decir nada. Pensaban que podría ser el cansancio o el dolor lo que le impedía ser él mismo.

– Lo siento, señor Anderson, pero ya he sido demasiado permisiva. – La enfermera entró discutiendo con Cooper. – Es hora de que todos os vayáis. Sólo uno puede quedarse por la noche por si necesita algo pero acaba de tener un accidente y un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Necesita tranquilidad... ¡Todos fuera!

El hermano mayor del herido se acercó y le besó la frente mientras los demás salían.

– Squirrel, vuelvo mañana a primera hora... Papá y mamá no están en casa, ¿verdad?

– No. – El menor respondió, aunque tenía dudas de que eso fuera así.

– Entonces ocuparé mi habitación... Descansa ardillita.

Cuando Kurt se quedó solo, empezó a pensar en lo sucedido. Estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de alguien a quien odiaba, eso era algo increíble. En otras circunstancias, lo habría aprovechado para dañar más a ese repelente, pero sabía que el otro podía hacerle daño también, por lo que desechó la idea. Estaba deseando despertarse al día siguiente en su cuerpo y que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no sería tan sencillo.

* * *

– ¿Es normal que duerma tanto? – Burt le preguntó a una enfermera mientras le cambiaba la bolsa de suero que entraba a través de la vía. Lo que él no sabía, era que Blaine fingía dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Era la única manera que se le ocurría para no meter la pata y perjudicar a Kurt. No quería ni imaginarse que le haría el capitán de las animadoras cuando volvieran a sus cuerpos si se sentía dañado por sus acciones.

– Está bien, no tiene que preocuparse. Su cuerpo tiene que reponerse de lo sucedido y la medicación a veces produce somnolencia. Las últimas pruebas que le hemos hecho están bien y mañana podrá volver a casa. ¿Va a quedarse a pasar la noche?

– Si no es inconveniente...

– No es necesario. - Anderson fingió que acababa de despertarse e intentó convencer al mayor. – Estaré bien, así tu descansas... – El líder de New Directions recordó que el señor Hummel había sufrido un infarto y Finn le había contado que Kurt se había obsesionado con la salud de su padre hasta el punto que Hudson acudía a casa de Puck para disfrutar de comida basura y grasienta. – No quiero que tu corazón se resienta...

– Estoy bien... ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Además, con todo lo que ha pasado, no voy a estar tranquilo si no estoy a tu lado.

– Y yo no estaré tranquilo pensando en lo incómodo que es el sillón. De verdad, estaré bien. – Blaine suplicó. No era que le molestara su presencia, simplemente era un desconocido para él y lo último que quería era que estuviera allí con él. Se había acostumbrado a tener su espacio y a la soledad. Cosa que parecía que no volvería a tener.

Finalmente, Burt accedió y se marchó. El menor dejó que todo lo ocurrido le golpeara. No quería ser Kurt Hummel. Comenzó a llorar, desesperado, haciéndose una bolita para intentar parecer lo más pequeño posible, lo que sabía no era muy complicado. Quería los brazos de Sam consolándolo, quería a su hermano a su lado, burlándose de él por ser tan melodramático, quería a Tina llamándolo con esos motes tan ridículos. Quería ser él, como siempre había sido, sin temor a las consecuencias porque sabía que sólo había una cosa que no se podía arriesgar a perder y eso era él mismo.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: LA VUELTA A CLASE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar la historia...

 **Manu,** muchas gracias. Lo siento, sigo con actualizaciones semanales, pero quién sabe... Me alegra que te guste y te atrape esta historia... Me conoces lo suficiente (creo) como para saber que si tenemos a Sam adorable solo falta... ¡Ella! Ahora la leerás ;) Espero que te guste. Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: LA VUELTA A CLASE**_

Blaine se despertó todavía atrapado en el cuerpo de Kurt. No podía creer que su mala suerte fuera tan grande. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que todo lo malo le pasara a él? Además, esa mañana le daban el alta mientras que Kurt, todavía en su cuerpo, estaría un tiempo más en el hospital. El moreno no sabía hasta cuando, pero empezaba a temer que fuera por mucho tiempo. Al parecer, el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte y querían tenerlo en observación unos días.

Al final, el cuerpo de Hummel estaba bien. A parte de un problema en un tendón en la muñeca, que se curaría con dos semanas con el brazo inmovilizado, estaba perfecto. En el fondo, el ojimiel se alegraba porque mientras estuviera en ese cuerpo no tenía que actuar con las Cheerios. Alguna ventaja debía tener su situación, ¿no?

Antes de marcharse a casa de su "nueva familia", pidió ver a "Blaine" a solas. Entró a la habitación y vio que Cooper estaba allí. Su corazón se aceleró e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no correr a abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos. Era consciente de que mientras estuviera bajo la piel pálida del capitán de las animadoras, no tenía alternativa que estar lejos de las personas que amaba porque no tenían ningún amigo en común... Bueno, salvo Finn.

– Me han dado el alta y antes de irme quería saber cómo está K... Blaine. – El líder de New Directions dijo algo tímido.

– Estoy muy bien. Los médicos dicen que si no hay complicaciones mañana me darán el alta, aunque me tendré que tomar las cosas con tranquilidad por unos días, nada de bailar. – Hummel aclaró.

– Me alegra que salgas mañana. Llámame para mantenerme informado... O con cualquier cosa que necesites...

* * *

Blaine entraba a la casa de los Hummel totalmente confundido. No sabía como iba a conseguir moverse por allí, no era la que los Hudson habían tenido antes de la boda de Carole, por lo que nunca había estado allí.

Para su fortuna, Finn estaba empeñado en ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación para que se tumbara en la cama, por lo que el accedió, esperando que le guiara sin notar que no sabía donde tenía que ir. Se dio cuenta de que Burt le dedicó una mirada extrañada, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la mujer bien valía el que el mayor sospechara que algo no estaba bien con su hijo. El moreno la comprendía, sabía por su amigo que había intentado que fueran hermanos y ese gesto le había agradado.

El más alto ayudó a su "hermanastro" a subir las escaleras y lo dirigió hasta la segunda puerta a la derecha. Para su fortuna, pudo ver la puerta del fondo abierta y darse cuenta de que ahí estaba el baño. Además, la puerta de la habitación de Finn también estaba abierta (y el lugar estaba muy desordenado), si a eso le añadía que sólo había una puerta más en la planta de arriba (la habitación del matrimonio) y abajo estaba la cocina y la sala, que había localizado ya, por lo que ya podía orientarse en la casa ajena.

Se tumbó en la cama, aunque realmente no estaba cansado y pronto el más alto le puso una montaña de revistas en la cama.

– Sé que te gusta mucho leer las Vogue de ese estante cuando estás triste. – El joven de ojos castaños comentó, mirando a su hermanastro. – Sé que ahora no estás triste pero tienes que animarte. Convenceré a mamá para que haga uno de esos platos de cocina francesa que tanto te gustan... Seguro que puede improvisar algo... ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

– Todo bien, Finn. No tienes que preocuparte.

* * *

Blaine entraba al McKinley al día siguiente, todavía atrapado en el cuerpo de Kurt. Estaba temblando porque no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a un día siendo Hummel. Había hablado con él por teléfono y estaba feliz al saber que le darían el alta esa misma mañana, por lo que al día siguiente estaría allí con él... En su cuerpo o en el del otro, eso estaba claro.

Lo primero que sintió, fue las miradas puestas sobre él y, sobretodo, el miedo. Era consciente de que muchos se apartaban a su paso, sin siquiera atreverse a que sus miradas se encontraran. Vio a lo lejos a Tina, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella se desviaba para no cruzarse con él. No podía culparla, ella pensaba que era Kurt. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que doliera demasiado. Era su mejor amiga y ella estaba tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez...

– Hola Blaine.

– Hola Britt... ¡Espera! ¿Me has llamado Blaine? – El aludido miró a la rubia sorprendido.

– ¡Claro! ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – La ojiazul lo miró con una expresión confusa, como si no supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – El joven no salía de su asombro.

– Muy fácil. Todas las personas tenemos una energía y diferente a la del resto. Eso es lo que hace que cuando tocas a una persona se note diferente a las demás... ¿A que los besos que te da Sam en la mejilla no los sientes igual a los que te da Cooper o a los que te da Rachel? Cuando te he visto, he notado tu energía y sabía que eras tú. – La chica sonrió y pronto se vio rodeada por el brazo libre de su amigo ya que el otro lo tenía inmovilizado

– Gracias Britt. Me alegro que te dieras cuenta... – Anderson susurró en el oído de su amiga. – Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

– ¿Por qué tu cuerpo es el de Kurt? – Pierce lo miró intrigada.

– No lo sé, cuando nos despertamos después del accidente, habíamos cambiado de cuerpos. – Blaine explicó.

– Así que Kurt está en tu cuerpo. – Ella preguntó.

– Sí.

– Es raro... Pero cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites. – Brittany sonrió.

– Muchas gracias... Y quiero pedirte algo... ¿Podrías llamarme Kurt mientras esté en su cuerpo? No quiero que nadie se de cuenta de nada. – Él pidió.

– Vale, lo haré pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer con Karofsky? – La rubia agarró su brazo sano y los dos caminaron por el pasillo juntos.

– No lo sé... Kurt y yo hemos pactado para intentar no dañar la vida del otro. – Él respondió.

– Creo que tenemos una gran ventaja... ¡Mi estupidez! – La ojiazul sonrió y soltó a su amigo para dar varios aplausos y saltitos en el sitio.

– No eres estúpida. – El adolescente frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cuando su amiga se menospreciaba de esa manera.

– Lo sé, tú también lo sabes, Sam también lo sabe... Y puede que Artie también lo sepa... Pero nuestra ventaja es que los demás no lo saben. – Pierce comentó alegre.

– ¿Qué estás tramando? – Blaine rió por primera vez desde el día del accidente.

– Ya lo verás. – Ella guiñó su ojo antes de entrar al aula donde ambos tendrían su primera clase. Caminó moviendo sus caderas y se acercó donde estaba Karofsky sentado. El líder de New Directions la observó hasta que vio que el capitán de fútbol se levantaba para sentarse en el sitio que normalmente ocupaba la Cheerio.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Siéntate conmigo! – La rubia gritó y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca porque Hummel y ella nunca habían sido amigos... Pero nadie intentaba entender a Brittany... Nadie excepto Blaine. Sam la entendía porque en gran parte los dos eran muy similares. Dos incomprendidos a los que les llaman estúpidos o locos para no esforzarse en conocerlos y entender su forma de ser. Anderson se sentó a su lado y ella susurró. – Mira a Karofsky como si le pidieras perdón por no poder sentarte con él y como si te resignaras por mi locura.

Anderson hizo lo que su amiga le había pedido y Dave asintió comprensivo. Al volverse, Blaine suspiró, aliviado porque había pasado la primera prueba... Esperaba también pasar la siguiente...


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: LAS NOTICIAS DEL MCKINLEY

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Esto se va alargando, creo que eso os gustará...

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. Brittany es un amor, al menos cuando la escribo yo... Paciencia con Kurt, todo llega (de echo, ahora vienen unos capítulos sobre Kurt (2-3) así que podrás estar feliz... ¡Me centro en quienes tienen interés! Pero acostúmbrate a que Blaine sea el centro de mi universo... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: LAS NOTICIAS DEL MCKINLEY**_

Kurt seguía frustrado en ese cuerpo que no era el suyo. Las enfermeras lo habían ayudado para que pudiera limpiarse y había aprovechado para inspeccionar todo lo que ocultaban las infinitas capas que vestía Anderson. ¿Acaso ese chico no tenía defectos? El tono de piel, el color de los ojos, los fuertes brazos, la ancha espalda... Si tuviera que decir algo que no era perfecto, sería la altura... Aunque ni siquiera eso porque podía considerarse incluso adorable.

Cooper era un gran hermano, algo que también le molestaba. Él había tenido que crecer sin nadie a su lado que se preocupara, salvo su padre. Por eso Burt era todo para él y temía que esa relación se viera deteriorada por culpa de Blaine.

Otra cosa que ocupaba su mente era por qué los padres del Hobbit no habían aparecido en el hospital. Y lo que era peor, Cooper ni siquiera había dado explicaciones de donde estaban, era como si hablar de ellos fuera algo prohibido... Aunque debía reconocer que el hermano del enano era muy apuesto... ¿Los genes Anderson tenían algo especial?

Después de una mañana aburrida, aguantando motes por parte del mayor, llegaron Sam, Tina y Marley. No sabía si alegrarse de librarse de su "hermano" o tirarse de los pelos porque había llegado la representación de todo lo friki y nerd del McKinley.

– ¿Cómo estás hoy, Bling-Bling? – La asiática preguntó mientras le daba un oso de peluche que llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía "recupérate pronto". Los tres recién llegados se sentaron a su lado, las dos chicas en sillas y el otro en los pies de la cama.

– Mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué tal hoy en el McKinley? – Kurt preguntó, ansiando noticias de lo ocurrido.

– Rachel se ha apoderado del club Glee, ha estado cantando toda la clase y apenas ha dejado que Finn la acompañara en un par de canciones. Dice que sin ti allí ya no hay más talento que el suyo. – Cohen-Chang puso sus ojos en blanco. – A veces me pregunto por qué piensa eso, Mercedes, Unique o nosotras cantamos muy bien y no baila ni la mitad de bien que Brittany o Kitty.

– Además, Finn no es el único que puede cantar con ella en ausencia de Blaine. Artie, Ryder, Puck o Jake pueden cantar también. – El rubio añadió.

– ¡Y tú también! – Las dos jóvenes dijeron a coro. Después se volvieron para mirar a su amigo como si no pudieran creer que no hubiera dicho nada. Hummel se dio cuenta de que esperaban que dijera algo por lo que se decidió a intervenir.

– Las chicas tienen razón, eres el chico con más talento que he conocido nunca. – El capitán de las Cheerios sabía que estaba exagerando pero esperaba que con eso los demás quedaran contentos.

– ¿Otra vez dejando que tu crush por mí hable? ¡Oh! Perdón, dijimos que nada de bromas con respecto a eso, que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí pero que eso no hacía que pudiéramos bromear sobre eso... Lo siento... Últimamente no hago más que meter la pata... – Evans suspiró cansado.

– ¡Oh! Sam... – Tina se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para rodearlo con sus brazos. Kurt se sentía como un extraño y no sabía que debía hacer o decir. No quería estropear la relación de Blaine con su amigo, sabía que eso era algo que el otro no perdonaría y temía que su relación con su novio o su padre estuviera en peligro por eso. Sin embargo, la asiática lo ayudó. – Eres un chico maravilloso y Mercedes es estúpida por elegir a ese gigantón en vez de a ti. Puede que él sea más grande que tú pero tu corazón es más grande que el de él...

– Además... Enamoraste a Blaine y él es muy inteligente... Seguro que alguna otra chica puede ver en ti lo mismo que vio Blaine, ¿verdad? – Marley se volvió hacia él y Hummel lo tomó como un indicativo de que debía hablar. Por suerte, le habían dejado muy bien indicado el camino.

– Por supuesto que sí, eres maravilloso.

Kurt sabía que lo que había dicho no era suficiente y la mirada de Tina le indicaba que ella empezaba a enfadarse por su pasividad pero no sabía qué más decir. Aparentemente, el crush que el Hobbit tenía por el Boca-Trucha había terminado y no quería sembrar dudas con eso... Pero tampoco sabía si con eso había cambiado como se trataban... Aunque pensándolo bien, él no sabía nada de como era esa relación antes y después del crush.

– Bueno, volviendo al club Glee... Hemos tenido una gran discusión con Mr Schue por lo de Hummel... – Marley desvió el tema porque quería animar a su amigo. – Varios miembros han amenazado con dejar New Directions si él finalmente se presenta... Hoy no ha aparecido por la sala del coro pero eso no ha preocupado a nadie, la verdad. Estábamos muy bien sin él y espero que sigamos así.

– ¿Por qué no ha ido? – Kurt se alteró, si Blaine estaba saboteándolo al no cumplir con su castigo haría que se arrepintiera.

– No lo sé... Aunque parecía que Mr Schue no estaba muy sorprendido de su ausencia... Seguro que Sue ha encontrado la manera de librarlo del castigo... Es un Cheerio y hasta ahora todos los profesores sabían lo de los Slushies y a ninguno le había preocupado, ¿no? – Rose comentó.

– Dicen que tampoco ha ido al entrenamiento de las Cheerios ni a la sala de estudio para su castigo... Aunque no he hablado con Brittany... Hoy ha estado más rara de lo normal... Y hablando de Brittany, eso es mucho decir. – Tina exclamó.

– ¿Estás queriendo decir que Brittany es rara? ¿Cuándo os vais a tomar la molestia de intentar entenderla?... ¡Es muy inteligente! – Sam defendió a su amiga.

– Sí, sí, lo que tu digas... – La asiática le dio la razón sin pensar realmente que la tuviera. Kurt se sentía tranquilo mientras los otros mantenían su conversación, aunque intrigado por lo que decían. Sin embargo, decidió esperar para que fuera Blaine el que le contara qué era lo que había pasado para que no fuera al club Glee. Se dio cuenta de que Marley lo miraba extrañada pero no le dio mayor importancia.

– Voy al baño, vuelvo en un momento. – Evans salió algo malhumorado por lo que habían dicho de Pierce. Los tres lo miraron salir de la habitación en silencio.

– Tenemos que hacer algo rápido. Brittany y Sam están hechos el uno para el otro y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para ninguno de ellos. Además parece que a Sam empieza a pasarle factura su ruptura con Mercedes y... No sé, no quiero que Sam esté triste... Parece algo que va contra su naturaleza, ¿no creéis? – La castaña propuso.

– La verdad es que harían buena pareja. – Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca había pensado en ello pero los dos estúpidos del McKinley podrían tener un montón de bebés tan estúpidos como ellos aunque eso sí, muy guapos.

– Entonces... ¿A qué esperas? Ya te lo dije en el lago, ellos por sí solos no serán capaces de hacer nada... Tienes que darles un empujón... ¿Qué tal llevas eso? – Tina miró a su amigo, esperando la respuesta.

– Estoy en ello... Pero deberíamos cambiar el tema de conversación, no queremos que Sam llegue y se entere de nuestro plan. – Hummel respondió, deseando que las chicas se conformaran con eso.

Finalmente, comenzaron de hablar sobre canciones y el rubio llegó poco después.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine tenía buenos amigos, que eran fieles y leales y harían cualquier cosa por él. Al menos no tendría que consumirse en la soledad mientras estuviera en el cuerpo del Hobbit.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: PONERSE AL DÍA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento mucho el retraso del capítulo pero he estado muy ocupada... Aun así, aquí está el capítulo... Espero que os guste.

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste... Si te soy sincera, todavía no tengo muy claro lo que va a pasar en cuanto a Klaine, no sé cuándo empezarán la relación ni si estarán en su cuerpo o en el del otro. Así que en eso estamos igual. Al final sólo es este capítulo y el anterior de Kurt de momento, el siguiente he decidido hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Cooper y el siguiente todavía no lo sé aunque creo que será de Blaine. Aun así, espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: PONERSE AL DÍA**_

Kurt seguía con Tina, Marley y Sam cuando Cooper entró en la habitación. El mayor sonrió, feliz por ver todo el apoyo que su pequeña ardillita tenia. Al menos no estaba solo y eso era un alivio para él. No lo veía muy feliz y eso le preocupaba y se prometió estar atento a cualquier pista que pudiera obtener, por pequeña que fuera.

– Te han dado el alta, vamos a ir a casa ya y, de todos modos, también va siendo hora de que Sam, Tina y Marley vuelvan a sus casas, ¿no? – El mayor preguntó.

Antes de que Hummel se diera cuenta se vio rodeado por los brazos del rubio. ¿No podían ser más empalagosos? Daba la sensación de que todos querían demostrar demasiado su cariño... ¡Cómo si lo necesitara!

Después, Cooper lo ayudó a vestirse y los dos hermanos salieron del hospital. Cada paso que daban, el actor se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba al menor, la manera de andar era más... ¿Prepotente? Era como si fuera más seguro de sí mismo, algo que no terminaba de encajar con la personalidad de Blaine. También se daba cuenta de que miraba con indiferencia a su alrededor. Creía que conocía bien a ese adolescente en el que se había convertido el niño que acudía a su habitación a buscar consuelo cuando tenía una pesadilla sobre monstruos o zombis. Sin embargo, no era su reacción esperada... ¿Acaso había pasado algo que lo había cambiado?

Llegaron a la mansión Anderson y Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Era enorme, con un jardín delantero más grande que toda su casa. Todo era elegante, aunque a la vez era ostentoso y pretencioso, mostrando el poder adquisitivo de las personas que allí vivían para que nadie tuviera dudas de lo ricos que eran. El líder de las animadoras aumentó su odio hacia Blaine, no podía creer que además de ser "Don-Perfecto" tuviera la suerte de tener todo lo que quisiera... Definitivamente, el mundo no era justo.

– ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación mientras yo preparo algo para cenar? Así descansas un poco. – Cooper propuso.

– Me parece una idea genial. – Hummel comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Anderson lo miraba sorprendido. Su Squirrel, su amado hermano jamás lo habría dejado solo en la cocina... La última vez que había intentado cocinar algo, había provocado un fuego. En Los Angeles, le daba dinero a una vecina a cambio de que cuando cocinara le preparara a él cosas y luego se las diera. De esa manera él tenía comida casera y la mujer, ya jubilada, se "entretenía" y conseguía algo de dinero extra, además de que se veía "obligada" a cocinar y así ella cuidaba su dieta ya que podría dejar de preparar alimentos sanos porque vivía sola.

* * *

Kurt había tenido que abrir tres puertas hasta que llegó a la que intuía que era la de Blaine. Al menos, la pared estaba llena de fotos del ojimiel con Tina, Sam y otros frikis del Club Glee. Abrió el armario para asegurarse y sonrió cuando vio las ridículas prendas que habitualmente llevaba al instituto. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó, relajándose unos minutos antes de recordar que tenía que hacer una llamada.

Sacó el móvil que le habían dado y que pertenecía a Blaine. Sabía que su número no estaba en la agenda del teléfono del líder de New Directions, pero por fortuna él sabía su propio número. Después de tres tonos, el otro respondió.

– _Hola Kurt._ – Anderson saludó.

– Supongo que estás a solas, ¿no? – Kurt preguntó.

– _Sí, he convencido a todos que tengo dolor y no puedo dormir bien por lo que me dejan que esté a solas en la habitación y puedo descansar... No es que quiera que tu familia piense que eres antisocial, es que no quiero hacer algo que los haga sospechar... Creo que tu padre empieza a notar algo..._ – Blaine explicó.

– Lo sé, te entiendo... Creo que Tina y Marley también sospechan algo. – Hummel confesó.

– _Y Brittany lo sabe._

– ¡¿Cómo?! – Kurt gritó.

– _No estoy seguro de como lo ha sabido... Pero ni siquiera había hablado con ella... Simplemente se ha acercado a mí y me ha saludado como Blaine... Pero va a guardarnos el secreto._

– Por eso Tina ha dicho que estaba rara.

– _Sí. Ella ha estado todo el día conmigo... No sabía qué hacer con respecto a Karofsky, no habíamos hablado de ello y... Entiendo que no debe gustarte que yo bese a tu novio, incluso si estoy en tu cuerpo y tampoco quería negarme a besarlo porque podría afectar a vuestra relación y... Ella ha estado a mi lado para que no se acercara._

– Blaine... Entiendo que no quieras dañarme pero no vas a poder evitar a Dave eternamente... Puedes besarlo, me molestará pero creo que será peor si acabo perdiendo mi relación con él por no poder aguantar unos días... Sólo te pido que no te enamores de él, es mío. ¿Entendido?

– _Sí, claro..._

– Un momento... No será tu primer beso, ¿verdad? – Hummel estaba intrigado.

– _¡Por supuesto que no! No he besado a muchos chicos pero sí he tenido besos._ – Anderson mintió, realmente sólo había tenido un beso... ¡Y qué beso! Sam era un excelente besador y había sido atento y amable y... Mejor dejar de pensar en eso, sólo fue un beso.

– Genial, entonces tenemos un trato... Lo que me llega al segundo motivo de mi llamada... ¿Por qué no estabas en la sala del coro esta tarde?

– _Hablé con Figgins. Con la excusa del accidente y del brazo, le he dicho que me dolía mucho y que no descansaba bien. Le pedí que me librara de asistir a los entrenamientos de las animadoras... Cosa que era obvia ya que con el brazo así no puedo hacer nada pero mi plan funcionó y me dijo que durante esta semana fuera a las clases pero que me libraba de asistir a las extraescolares y que aplazaba el castigo hasta la semana que viene._

– Eres un genio... – Kurt reconoció que había sido un movimiento muy hábil. – Mañana nos vemos en clase, ¿no?

– _¿Te han dado el alta?_

– Sí, acabo de llegar a tu casa. Tu hermano está haciendo la cena.

– _¡¿Qué?! Nunca dejes a Cooper cerca de una cocina sin supervisión... Baja y sácalo de ahí... Cocina tú o llama a un restaurante... ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros si murieras en un incendio? ¿Volverías a tu cuerpo y el muerto sería yo o quedaría atrapado en tu cuerpo para siempre?_ – Blaine estaba asustado por ambas opciones. Tenía dudas de cuál era la peor.

– En ese caso, cuelgo y bajo corriendo... Nos vemos mañana.

– _Hasta mañana._

Kurt colgó y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Lo último que quería era jugársela de esa manera porque no sabía qué pasaría con su alma si el cuerpo de Anderson dejaba de funcionar... Y no quería causarle tanto daño. Podía odiarlo y podía querer que sufriera, pero no hasta el punto de querer matarlo o hacerle daño grave. Un Slushie no hace nada, pero un incendio sí.

Al llegar al salón, vio a Cooper frente al televisor. Frunció el ceño porque no sabía qué estaba haciendo y por qué había mentido...

– ¿No ibas a preparar la cena? – Kurt preguntó.

– Bueno... No creo que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que yo cocine... Llamé para pedir una pizza... De atún y bacon, tu favorita. – Anderson comentó mientras miraba como el otro se sentaba a su lado. El menor fue consciente de que estaba en una prueba, sólo esperaba que esa pizza realmente fuera la favorita de Blaine.

– Genial, me muero de hambre. Me duele la cabeza y me cuesta pensar pero cuando he sido consciente de que habías dicho que cocinarías... He bajado para que no quemaras la casa. – El líder de las animadoras comentó. El actor rió por el comentario, más tranquilo al ver a su hermano algo recuperado.

– Bueno, creo que eso está solucionado... ¿Vemos algo en la televisión mientras viene el repartidor? – Cooper propuso.

– Buena idea.

El mayor no estaba del todo convencido de la respuesta de su hermano, aunque parecía que a veces era él, todavía había cosas que no comprendía... Cada vez que los Anderson intentaban ver la televisión juntos había una lucha por ver cuál elegía el canal... Podían parecer detalles tontos pero para él eran importantes. Su relación con el menor había pasado por muchos altibajos pero no iba a permitir que nada los separase de nuevo. Estaría muy atento, de eso estaba seguro...


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: ALEJARSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Siento el retraso, ya van dos semanas seguidas. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: ALEJARSE**_

Cooper se despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba en su antigua habitación en la mansión Anderson y el motivo por el que estaba allí. Dejó escuchar un gruñido porque se dio cuenta que podría haber dormido media hora más. Se movió para responder al teléfono, esperando que, fuera quien fuese el que llamara, fuera algo urgente.

– ¿Diga? – El actor respondió sin mirar quién era el que llamaba.

– _¡Cooper! ¿Estabas durmiendo?_ – La voz de su agente sonó al otro lado de la línea.

– Sí, prácticamente llevo los horarios del adolescente de mi hermano. ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – Anderson quiso saber.

– S _iento mucho llamarte, sé que estás en Ohio por el accidente de tu hermano pero ha surgido un casting y si es posible que vengas... Es una gran oportunidad._

Cooper suspiró, por un lado no quería separarse de su hermano pero por el otro no quería perder una oportunidad. Seguía convencido de que un día conseguiría el papel que lo llevaría al estrellato.

– ¿Para qué es? – Anderson quiso saber.

– _Una película. Sólo sé que piden actores de tu edad, atractivos y que estén en forma._

– Suena genial. Hablaré con mi hermano y si está bien iré. Te lo haré saber cuanto antes.

Cooper colgó el teléfono y suspiró. No quería irse de Ohio y dejar a Blaine sólo pero tampoco quería abandonar su carrera cuando empezaba a obtener papeles que, aunque pequeños, parecían que podrían llevarle a algún lado.

Decidió que una ducha lo ayudaría a pensar, por lo que fue al baño. Mientras recorría el pasillo, miró la habitación vacía de sus padres, sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón. No podía ni imaginarse lo que debía de sentir su pequeña ardillita cada día. Por unos segundos, estuvo tentado de dejar todo, pero supo que no era una opción, su hermano jamás lo dejaría.

* * *

Cooper bajó a la cocina para desayunar y le sorprendió que su hermano no estaba allí. Normalmente, cuando él estaba en Lima, Blaine se levantaba antes para preparar un desayuno delicioso para ambos, con tortitas, huevos y bacon bañadas en sirope de arce, zumo recién exprimido y café recién hecho. Sin embargo, no había nada de eso, sólo la frialdad y soledad que reinaba en la casa de los Anderson desde hacía años.

Poco después, el menor hizo su aparición en la cocina y lo miró con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, seguía habiendo algo que era diferente... No sabía explicarlo pero no lo sentía como su hermano, había muchos pequeños detalles y en esos meses no podría haber cambiado tanto, ¿no?

– Blaine, tengo que contarte algo. Siéntate un momento. – El mayor no se pudo resistir. Tenía que saber la respuesta del menor cuanto antes. Señaló una de las sillas de la cocina para que Kurt se sentara y después él ocupó otra justo en frente.

– Tú dirás. – Cooper alzó una ceja. No había una respuesta ingeniosa o una broma sobre su intención de mantener una conversación seria cuando ambos sabían que él no tenía nada de serio. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más consciente era de que algo no iba bien.

– Me ha llamado mi agente porque hay un casting y quiere que me presente porque sería un gran papel. Es para una película, algo para el cine... Pero sabes que yo no me iré sin saber que estarás bien aquí tú solo.

– ¡Claro que estaré bien! No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad así porque tuve un accidente tonto. Yo estoy bien por lo que no veo ningún motivo por el cual no pudieras ir al casting. – Kurt estaba emocionado. Aunque realmente no fuera su hermano, Cooper se merecía esa oportunidad, de eso estaba seguro. Otro motivo más para odiar al enano, su hermano.

– ¿Vas a poder cuidarte solo? Tal vez llame a Mary y que te acoja unos días en su casa. Sé que te gustará pasar unos días en casa de Sam... Con un poco de suerte consigues conquistarlo. – El mayor guiñó un ojo.

– No será necesario, puedo cuidarme yo... Y no quiero conquistar a Sam, ya he superado mi crush por él. – Hummel respondió, lo que sorprendió aun más a Anderson.

– Es curioso, nunca habías reconocido tus sentimientos por Sam, al menos conmigo. ¿Y ahora reconoces haberlos superado? Permíteme que dude que sea sólo un crush y que esté olvidado.

– ¿Por qué no? Sam es mi mejor amigo.

– Y es heterosexual, lo cual lo hace inaccesible para ti. Por mucho que te lo repitas, si no buscas a alguien de quién enamorarte, no lograrás superarlo del todo. Sobretodo porque parece que os han cosido y no podéis pasar ni un segundo sin el otro.

– Bueno, te prometo que si conozco a un chico de mi edad y abiertamente gay que sea atractivo y esté disponible, me lanzo a conquistarlo... ¿Te vale esa respuesta? – Kurt dijo algo orgulloso, sin saber que a Cooper esa respuesta no le valía en absoluto. Su hermano, ese que siempre hablaba de amor, de conocer a la persona adecuada, de medias naranjas... ¿Hablaba de conquistar a alguien porque era atractivo?

– Sí, supongo... Ve a terminar de prepararte mientras preparo algo de café.

– Ya estoy listo.

Cooper miró a su hermano sorprendido, definitivamente ese no era su hermano... ¿Por qué no se había puesto gomina? Nunca le habían gustado sus rizos y siempre había intentado ocultarlos bajo litros y litros de gomina. Él había tenido que ir a comprar a una tienda 24 horas porque su pequeña ardillita había tenido una emergencia y se le había agotado y tenía que salir a casa de Tina porque la asiática estaba deprimida y tenía que consolarla. Desde luego, ese joven no tenía nada que ver con el que él conocía.

* * *

Cooper había terminado la maleta y decidió que antes de marcharse de Ohio debía llamar a Sam para asegurarse de que su hermano estaría bien. El menor había salido hacía apenas diez minutos de casa por lo que estaba seguro de que no habría llegado todavía.

Buscó el número en su agenda, lo tenía guardado desde hacía años, ya que era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

– ¡ _Cooper! ¿A qué debo tu llamada?_ – El rubio quiso saber, muy animado.

– Quería hablar de Blaine... ¿Va todo bien en el Mckinley? – El mayor estaba preocupado.

– _Bueno, lo habitual... Ya sabes... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

– ¿Has notado algo diferente en Blaine? Tengo la sensación que ha cambiado y no sé el motivo...

– _Yo también he notado algo... ¡Y Tina también! Ha sido desde el accidente, hay algo diferente en él... Pero no puedo decirte nada más... –_ Cooper escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos en la otra línea y supuso que era la asiática. – _Tina dice que puede ser por las otras cosas que pasaron ese día._

– ¿Qué más pasó?

– _Digamos que le tiraron un Slushie y lo castigaron a tener que pasar más tiempo con alguien que no es muy amable con él... Estaba tan enfadado que hasta nos gritó a Tina y a mí._

– ¿Podríais vigilarlo por mí?

– No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos.

Anderson colgó, sin saber si debería sentirse aliviado o nervioso por lo ocurrido. Al menos, sabía que su hermano no estaría sólo en tan duro trance.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: AMOR VS POPULARIDAD

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: AMOR VS POPULARIDAD**_

Cuando Blaine llegó al McKinley, Brittany no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Suspiró, algo cansado, consciente de que ya no tenía justificación para evitar la vida de Kurt. Aun se despertaba ilusionado, deseando abrir los ojos y encontrarse en su habitación pero eso no sucedía, haciendo que cada mañana fuera una gran decepción.

Vio a Karofsky a lo lejos y suspiró. Sabía que no tenía otra alternativa, así que le sonrió y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo más cerca, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano. En el fondo, el líder de New Directions deseaba conocer a alguien que lo tratara así de bien.

– Hola, amor. Veo que Brittany te ha dejado respirar hoy. – El jugador de fútbol se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, rápidamente invadiendo la boca del otro con la lengua mientras lo agarraba posesivamente de la cintura. Definitivamente, prefería los besos de Sam. O mejor dicho, EL BESO. El rubio fue tan dulce, tan amable, tan suave, tan delicado... Tan perfecto... Y Blaine volvió a odiarse porque no debería pensar en su mejor amigo de esa manera.

– Hola... Sí, todavía no la he visto... No sé que pasará cuando me encuentre. – Dave agarró el bolso que llevaba su novio para colgárselo en su hombro y le ofreció el brazo. Anderson estaba sorprendido pero se dejó guiar. – ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

– Historia. ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Si te sabes mi horario mejor que yo mismo! – Karofsky lo miró preocupado.

– Lo siento, estoy un poco despistado esta mañana. – Blaine se disculpó, sabiendo que estaba poniendo en peligro su secreto.

– ¿Estás bien? Tal vez te has apresurado a volver a clase... Me han dicho que incluso has conseguido que Figgins te aplace el castigo... No creo que sea por nada... – El jugador de fútbol parecía preocupado por su novio.

– Estoy bien pero el brazo me duele y no duermo bien. Por eso hablé con Figgins... Nada de lo que preocuparse. – El líder de New Directions mintió y para librarse del interrogatorio se acercó y besó los labios del otro con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz. Para su fortuna, el movimiento funcionó.

– Espérame cuando acabe la clase y te ayudo con tus cosas...

– No será necesario, Oso Amoroso. – Santana se acercó a la pareja moviendo sus caderas y pasó su brazo por los hombros del que creía que era su mejor amigo Kurt. – Quinn y yo nos encargamos hoy, no voy a dejar que la estúpida del McKinley vuelva a acaparar a nuestro líder. Coincido con él en las tres primeras clases y en las siguientes coincide con Quinn, estará bien cuidado... Ahora, piérdete.

Lopez agarró las cosas de Hummel y le hizo una mueca de desagrado a Dave para que éste se marchara y, sorprendentemente, él obedeció.

– Santana, eso no era necesario... – Blaine intentó hablar pero la latina no le dejó.

– Si no soy lista, ese proyecto de borracho barrigudo te acaparará todo el día y las chicas y yo te hemos echado de menos. – Ella lo arrastró dentro para ocupar dos asientos contiguos y comenzaron a hablar de cosas que habían ocurrido esos días. Como él no tenía información, sólo tuvo que escuchar, algo que agradecía.

Sin embargo, cuando el profesor llegó, no pudo evitar pensar que Kurt Hummel lo tenía todo. Un padre que lo amaba por encima de todo, una madrastra que lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, un hermanastro que lo apreciaba y protegía, un novio atento y amoroso (aunque besara fatal), unas amigas que se preocupaban por él, popularidad... Parecía que lo tenía todo.

* * *

Cuando las clases de la mañana terminaron, Blaine fue al comedor acompañado de Quinn. Cuando llegaron allí, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa en la que habitualmente él se sentaba junto al resto de New Directions. Sintió envidia al ver como Sam hablaba, seguramente haciendo una de sus imitaciones, y todos los demás reían. Al menos parecía que Kurt se estaba esforzando por mantener las amistades que él tenía, aunque no se reía mucho de la broma. Hummel lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que pudieran hablar, algo que él deseaba porque no le gustaba como llevaba el pelo, muy diferente a lo que él solía tener. Esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación, aunque, en el fondo, deseaba que esa explicación fuera que le habían tirado un Slushie.

Los dos habían quedado que si necesitaban hablar de algo, lo harían en los aseos para chicos que había al final del pasillo del laboratorio. Algún alumno había hecho algún "experimento" allí y no funcionaban bien, por lo que todo el mundo los evitaba. Ese era el lugar perfecto para hablar.

– ¿Por qué no llevas gomina en el pelo? – Blaine preguntó nada más entrar.

– No me gusta tu estilo... Es como pedirle a Lady Gaga que lleve un vestido sencillo y discreto. Imposible. – Hummel respondió algo altivo.

– Pero no eres tú el que lo lleva, soy yo o... Al menos, eso creo. – El líder de New Directions frunció el ceño porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

– Ya que tengo que estar en este cuerpo enano y gordo, al menos déjame que elija como, ¿no? – El Cheerio desafió.

– En ese caso, yo también puedo cambiar de estilo, ¿no crees? En vez de pasarme horas frente al espejo para tratar de que quede igual que a ti, puedo buscar algo más sencillo y desenfadado, ¿no crees? – Anderson no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya y la mirada que el otro le dirigió le indicó que había acertado.

– ¡Está bien! Mañana gastaré todo el bote de gomina para peinarme como te gusta... Pero no te he llamado por eso. Tina es muy pesada... ¿Algún consejo para deshacerme de ella? ¡Ah! Por favor, dime qué es eso que canturrea Rachel constantemente sobre NYADA, una audición y no sé qué más... – Hummel empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– Si, sé como puedes deshacerte de Tina... ¿Me dices como puedo alejarme de Santana? – Blaine cruzó sus brazos, no iba a ceder. Cohen-Chang y Sam eran sus mejores amigos y, pasara lo que pasase, no podía permitirse perderlos... A ellos o a Cooper.

– ¡Vale! Lo he entendido... Lo de Rachel...

– NYADA es la universidad a la que quiero ir cuando acabemos el curso. Está en Nueva York y es la mejor de Artes escénicas del país. Ya envié la solicitud y cuando me respondan, si me han preseleccionado, tendré que hacer una audición. Rachel también quiere ir y quiere participar en mí audición. Hagas lo que hagas, dile siempre que no. Creo que tiene esta loca idea de que sólo uno de los dos podrá ir allí y me querrá sabotear. Ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien... – El líder de New Directions informó.

– ¡Por fin algo que tenemos en común! A mí tampoco me cae bien la Enana, es tan repelente... No sé por qué Finn sale con ella...

– Hacen buena pareja... Bueno, creo que ella debería esforzarse un poco más en su relación pero... Están enamorados y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? – Anderson se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Finn podría estar con Quinn! – Kurt gritó exasperado.

– ¿En qué universo eso es una opción mejor? ¡Ella nunca lo quiso! ¡Sólo quería su popularidad! – Blaine defendió a Berry a pesar de que no le caía muy bien.

– ¿Y eso qué más da? El amor no lo es todo. – El capitán de las animadoras argumentó.

– Algún día aprenderás que la popularidad y las apariencias tampoco... – Blaine caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse pero antes se volvió para mirar al otro. – Y por cierto, si no quieres que Sam y Tina se den cuenta de algo, cuando Sam haga imitaciones, ríete. Puede que tú no lo entiendas pero es muy divertido.

Anderson salió de allí, dejando al otro muy nervioso. Esperaba que esa discusión no perjudicara en nada su pacto y que se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado. Se prometió a sí mismo ser más comprensivo y trabajar más para que nadie notara lo que había pasado.

Se sintió aliviado cuando volvió al comedor y se encontró a Blaine sentado sobre el regazo de Dave y supo que estaría bien. Tal vez Anderson no era vengativo y eso era algo a su favor. Él se sentó junto a Sam y se esforzó en ser más "amigo" de ellos, tal como había visto al líder de New Directions otras veces.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: EL PRIMER SLUSHIE

**N/A** : Muchas gracias por leer y comentar este fic... De momento voy bien, añadiendo ideas y escenas... La verdad es que estoy contenta con como avanza la historia... Esperemos que os guste... ¿Por qué todos decís que Tina es pesada? Nunca entenderé por qué tanto odio hacia ella, siempre ha sido una amiga fiel...

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. ¡Kurt es muy Diva! Creo que se me está yendo la mano con Blam, será mejor que frene. Blaine ya no está enamorado de Sam, pero eso no hace que cuando le dio su primer beso sí lo estuviera y lo recuerde como maravilloso y se siente culpable porque no debería pensar así. No voy a escribir Blam porque si lo hago, no voy a ser capaz de separarlos para hacer Klaine. Te recuerdo que soy Blamer! Esta semana no actualizo dos veces pero... ¿tal vez la semana que viene? No garantizo nada, ya veré... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: EL PRIMER SLUSHIE**_

Kurt salió del comedor acompañado por Tina y Sam. Tenía una clase y luego sería el momento de ir al Glee Club. Mentiría si dijera que deseaba ir a la sala del coro, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Blaine se estaba esforzando mucho y él no quería fastidiarlo.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la cafetería, un líquido helado y de color morado cayó sobre él, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza mientras varios trozos de hielo se colaban por el interior.

– ¡Oh! Blainey-Day. Vamos. – La asiática pasó su mano por su espalda de manera que lo sujetó por sus brazos mientras escuchó los pasos de Evans que se alejaban.

La chica lo dirigió hacia uno de los lavabos y lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Hummel no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que le lanzaban un Slushie pero dejó que Cohen-Chang lo ayudara. Comenzó a limpiar los restos de líquido de la cara y el pelo.

– No te puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de que acabe este curso. – Ella suspiró y en ese instante llegó Sam con algo en sus manos.

– Te he traído hasta la gomina. Sé que hoy no te habías puesto pero tal vez te apetezca... – El rubio dejó la frase inacabada.

– Gracias.

Kurt se escondió tras la puerta de uno de los cubículos y comenzó a llorar. Tenía frío, se sentía humillado, no entendía nada... Y de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Él había provocado esos sentimientos en otras personas. Cada vez que lanzaba un Slushie, alguien se sentía así. Tal vez algunos se lo merecían pero él no...

– Blaine... ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – La voz preocupada del ojiverde sonó al otro lado.

– Sí, un momento. Ya salgo. – El líder de las Cheerios respondió. Hummel se cambió a toda prisa y salió. No quería que se preocuparan más por él. – Se nos ha hecho tarde para ir a clase.

– Lo sé, ¿vamos a tomar algo? – Tina propuso.

– Vamos. – Sam puso los brazos para que sus dos amigos los agarraran y así caminar los tres juntos. La chica no lo dudó un segundo, pero el otro no entendió las intenciones del rubio. – Blaine... Empiezo a pensar que me has mentido cuando me has dicho que habías superado tus sentimientos hacia mí. Sólo es un paseo agarrado a mi brazo... ¿Tan difícil es?

– ¡No! De verdad. Es sólo que... No me lo esperaba. – Hummel confesó.

– Últimamente tienes la cabeza en otro sitio. ¿De verdad que estás bien? El golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. – La asiática parecía realmente preocupada. A Kurt se le rompió el corazón, saber que esas dos personas eran tan buenas personas y se preocupaban tanto por él le hacia darse cuenta de que él quería personas así en su vida. No estaba segura de si Santana o Quinn harían lo mismo por él.

– Estoy bien. – Hummel agarró el brazo de su amigo. – Vamos.

Los tres salieron de allí con una sonrisa y deseando que llegara la primera reunión del Club Glee en la que estarían todos.

* * *

Kurt se sintió muy extraño cuando entró a la sala del coro. No era algo que le gustara realmente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya había metido la pata demasiadas veces en tan solo un día. Cuando entró, la mayoría de los amigos de Blaine estaban ahí. Brittany era a la que más temía porque sabía el secreto y no estaba seguro de que no lo dijera.

Vio a Sam que lo saludaba y señalaba un asiento a su lado y supuso que era para él. Se preguntó por qué no usaban siempre los mismos asientos como se hacía en las clases, pero como siempre, lo atribuyó a que esos chicos eran muy raros.

– ¡Blaine! – Kurt suspiró cuando vio a Rachel correr hacia él. – Tienes que decidir qué dúo quieres que interpretemos para tu audición. Creo que lo mejor es que elijamos algo de Broadway pero muy popular... Ya sabes, algo que todos conozcan. ¿Tal vez Grease? Podríamos hacer You Are The One That I Want...

Hummel recordó que Anderson le había dicho que no accediera a eso y, desde luego, él iba a hacer caso a lo que le había dicho. Aunque no supiera nada de esas cosas, no creía que fuera una canción propia para una audición, conocía el musical y no pensaba que le permitiese a Blaine mostrar su capacidad.

– Ya he pensado que voy a cantar y no te lo voy a decir. Cuando llegue el momento, te enterarás. – El líder de las Cheerio intentó alejarse pero Berry lo detuvo.

– Ya sabes que yo voy a cantar Don't Rain On My Parade y no es justo que no me digas qué vas a cantar tú. Pensaba que eras mi amigo y que nos íbamos a ayudar con las audiciones para poder ir juntos a NYADA y vivir juntos en Nueva York y...

Rachel seguía hablando pero Kurt se dio cuenta de algo. Finn siempre había hablado de vivir los tres juntos en Nueva York y la Enana Gritona hablaba de vivir con Blaine. Había algo que no le encajaba. Nunca habían hablado de tener más compañeros de apartamento.

– Finn... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Brittany dijo en voz tan alta que era imposible que alguien no la escuchara.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Rachel se volvió y fue corriendo hacia ella. La rubia se puso a correr en cuanto se dio cuenta y salió por una de las puertas para volver por la otra. En ese momento le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole ver que lo había "salvado" de ese momento.

Kurt aprovechó para sentarse junto a Sam, que le sonrió con compasión.

– ¿Todavía quiere que cantes con ella en tu audición? – El rubio preguntó.

– Sí. – Hummel informó con seriedad.

– No le hagas caso. – Tina habló desde la fila de arriba, haciéndole ver que había escuchado la conversación. – Tu versión de Something's Coming es perfecta y seguro que consigues tu plaza, sin sabotear a nadie. Además, espero que Kurt le diga a Finn que va a vivir con ellos para que se olviden de ti. Nosotros vamos a compartir apartamento y si ellos sólo son dos y necesitan a alguien más para compartir apartamento, ese es su problema. No sé por qué cree que tú compartirás apartamento con ellos, no eres muy amigo de ninguno de los dos. Los toleras y eso ya es mucho decir... ¿Por qué cree que vas a dejar a tus dos mejores amigos por ellos?

– ¿Desde cuando a Rachel le preocupa eso? Ella tiene unos objetivos y no parará hasta conseguirlo... – El rubio se encogió de hombros.

– No me dejaré convencer por ella. – El líder de las Cheerios guiñó el ojo a los amigo de Blaine para tranquilizarlos.

– Eso espero. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros en Nueva York. – La asiática anunció.

– Yo, lo primero que tengo pensado para el día que nos mudemos, es celebrarlo. Nada nos estropeará ese día, los tres juntos, lejos de los padres de Blaine... ¡Eso es para celebrar! – Evans exclamó, feliz.

– Tampoco es que los vea mucho, yo creo que lo que celebraremos es que Blaine no vive solo. – Cohen-Chang exclamó.

– ¡Claro! Por fin va a tener a alguien que lo cuide... – Sam lo miró y Kurt se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba para que comentaran eso. Esas frases, acompañadas de que él no había visto a los señores Anderson ni había recibido una llamada de ellos, hizo que sospechara aun más de lo extraño de la situación.

– Lástima que tengamos que esperar casi un año. – Tina concluyó, justo antes de que llegara Schuester y comenzara la clase. Esa tarde, Finn y Artie hicieron un dúo, ya que el tema de la semana era "Combinaciones Imposibles", es decir, que eligieran personas con las que nunca habían cantado y se lanzaran a interpretar una canción. Blaine no tenía que hacerlo puesto que se había perdido toda la semana de ensayos. Sin embargo, eso le sirvió para darse cuenta que los losers de Glee estaban más unidos de lo que él nunca había imaginado.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: OBLIGADO A NO SER YO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: OBLIGADO A NO SER YO**_

La semana de clase por fin acababa y Blaine tenía la esperanza de que ese fin de semana todo volviera a la normalidad. Extrañaba su cuerpo, extrañaba hablar con su hermano, extrañaba estar con sus amigos, extrañaba Glee... Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de poder seguir viendo todos los días a Santana, Quinn y Karofsky sin estallar.

Lo peor, era que empezaba a compadecer a Kurt, y ese sentimiento no le gustaba. Sabía que Sam y Tina sospechaban algo, Brittany se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, los amigos de Hummel no habían notado nada. Sólo su padre sabía que algo pasaba y había estado presionándolo para que hablara con él.

Además, temía que sus padres volvieran de su viaje y Kurt se enterara de su gran secreto. Ese que sólo sus amigos más cercanos (Sam, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Kitty, Marley, Ryder y Mike) lo sabían. Los demás sabían que algo no iba bien pero no hasta que punto. Blaine temía que si Hummel se enterara, acabaría contándoselo a todo el McKinley. No estaba preparado para eso.

– Hola, amor. – Dave lo saludó y el líder de New Directions hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y besar al capitán del equipo de fútbol. Cada día le costaba más, pero quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

– Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de ayer? Me quedé dormido y no pude llamarte. – Anderson hizo un puchero, intentando ganarse el perdón del otro, que rió por el gesto.

– Estuvo genial y no te preocupes, sé que te cuesta dormir por el dolor, así que tienes que aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedas. – Karofsky fue comprensivo y lo volvió a besar.

– Me alegra que lo entiendas, no podría soportar que estuvieras enfadado conmigo. – Blaine sentía ganas de vomitar por estar tan acaramelado con una persona que no soportaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

– Nunca podría enfadarme contigo. Con el que estoy enfadado es con Anderson. Ese idiota casi mata a mi bebé y no ha tenido castigo. Yo le tiré un Slushie ayer pero eso no me ha satisfecho. – Dave explicó.

– Fue un accidente, ninguno de los dos tuvimos la culpa. Además, él también ha tenido su castigo, ha tardado más en volver que yo. Será mejor que lo dejemos así. – El capitán de New Directions intentó apaciguar el enfado del otro.

– Eso no es así. Tienes que demostrarle quién manda aquí. Hoy es tu día para que le lances un Slushie, se lo ha ganado. – Karofsky se mostró tajante.

– Dave, yo creo que... – El móvil de Kurt interrumpió la conversación y Blaine aprovechó para sonreír al otro a modo de disculpa y ver quién le había mandado mensaje. El número no estaba guardado pero lo reconocía perfectamente, era el suyo. Abrió el mensaje y pudo leerlo.

" _Yo nunca me negaría a tirarle a alguien un Slushie. Acepta y tíramelo cuanto antes... ¡Y acuérdate de reírte cuando lo hagas! - Kurt"_

– Lo haré después de clase, ahora no quiero llegar tarde a Francés. – Anderson sonrió, contento de que pudiera salir de ese "problema", pero no de la manera que a él le gustaría. Nunca había tirado un Slushie a alguien y no quería empezar en ese momento, por mucho que fuera a Kurt. Eso no era él, eso no era lo que él quería. Sin embargo, había recibido la autorización del que sería agredido, por lo que no estaba seguro de en qué posición lo dejaba.

– ¡Genial! Espérame después de la clase y te acompaño, necesitarás ayuda con las cosas. – El deportista le dio un último beso, a modo de despedida antes de marcharse al aula donde él tendría su clase.

– Parece que las cosas os van muy bien. – Quinn susurró a su lado.

– Sí, van muy bien. – Él confesó, aunque no estaba seguro de si era verdad. No sabía lo que pensaba Kurt de su relación.

– ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Finn que te irás a vivir con Dave en Nueva York en vez de con él y la Enana? – Fabray quiso saber y él la miró sorprendido. No sabía qué iba a pasar en ese sentido pero sabía que, de ser así, Rachel se pondría más pesada para que él, Sam o Tina vivieran con ellos. Eso no era algo positivo, eso estaba claro.

– Ya se lo diré, no hay prisa. Aun falta un año para que nos vayamos. – Anderson dijo.

– Tienes toda la razón. Vamos a clase.

Los dos entraron y Blaine se sintió aliviado. Por fin terminaba el interrogatorio. Cada minuto que pasaba en el McKinley se sentía observado y cuestionado. Sólo esperaba no meter la pata.

* * *

Karofsky se dirigió a buscar a su novio, con el Slushie en la mano. Sabía que Anderson se dirigiría al aula de Historia porque Azimio coincidía con él. Aprovecharían ese momento para lanzarle la bebida helada.

Blaine le sonrió cuando le vio, aunque realmente quería huir de allí. Por mucho que contase con el permiso de Kurt, no se veía agrediendo y humillando a alguien así. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo si no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

– ¿Preparado? – El jugador de fútbol preguntó y el otro asintió.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que lo encontraron. Estaba hablando con Sam y Tina, algo que hizo que el corazón de Blaine se encogiera. Daría cualquier cosa por recibir ese Slushie, si eso significaba que podría estar con las personas que amaba.

Hummel lo miró, dándole una última autorización para que le lanzara el Slushie, intentando que nadie más lo notara. A pesar de todo, eso no tranquilizó a Anderson, que no quería hacer lo que se estaba viendo obligado a hacer.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando la bebida helada impactaba en la cara del otro. Tenía ganas de disculparse, de acompañarlo al baño para limpiarse, de autocastigarse por lo ocurrido.

– Así aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros. – Dave gritó mientras Tina y Sam se llevaban de allí al que creían que era su amigo.

* * *

Blaine llegó a la casa Hummel-Hudson y subió rápidamente a la habitación de Kurt. Se sentía fatal porque no le gustaba haberse convertido en alguien que lanzaba Slushies a otras personas. Por eso para él era importante realizar esa llamada, tenía muchas ganas de saber como había ido todo.

– No sé por qué, pero sabía que me llamarías. – El capitán de las Cheerios respondió.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El líder de New Directions no quiso fingir que no llamaba para eso.

– Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – Kurt aseguró.

– Te olvidas que sé lo que es que te tiren un Slushie. – Anderson intentó seguir pero el otro lo paró.

– No es el primero que me tiran. Sin embargo, si ha sido el primero que lanzas. Creo que tú necesitas hablar de eso. – Hummel se mostró comprensivo.

– ¿Tú te sientes tan mal cuando lanzas uno? – Blaine preguntó, algo dentro de él esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

– No. Yo realmente creo que os lo merecéis. Eso ayuda... Pero tú sabes que yo no lo merezco, por lo que ahora te sientes culpable. – El animador comentó con naturalidad y sinceridad.

– Se me olvidaba con quién hablo. Adiós. – Anderson colgó el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta del otro. Estaba enfadado con Kurt pero más enfadado consigo mismo por haber creído en el otro. Debía empezar a darse cuenta de que estaba solo y que tenía que enfrentarse a eso por sí mismo. Esperaba que acabara cuanto antes para volver a su vida que, aunque no era perfecta, era la que a él le gustaba.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: UN GRAVE ERROR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento no haber actualizado ayer. Tuve visita inesperada y no pude... Aquí tenéis el capítulo...

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. No estaría tan segura de que Kurt se volverá bueno... Pero veremos que pasa... De momento, un capítulo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando... Karofsky es... Karofsky, no sé... A mí si me gusta, siempre he creído en que las personas tienen capacidad de rectificar, si no fuera así, Sebastian y Kitty no me habrían gustado... Sobre Klaine y el Klex... Lo primero llegará en pocos capítulos (no sé cuantos exactamente, tal vez 4) lo otro tardará (creo, nunca se sabe) pero tranquila, tendrás ambas cosas ;) Aunque espero que esa escena Klex que tengo pensada acabe funcionando una vez escrita... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: UN GRAVE ERROR**_

Por fin era sábado y Kurt se preparaba para un fin de semana tranquilo. La ventaja de que los padres de Blaine no estuvieran en casa era que no tenía que fingir ser el otro durante esos días. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando el timbre sonó. Todavía estaba en el ridículo pijama azul marino sin personalidad ninguna que había encontrado en el armario del otro, pero no se sentía a gusto con la prenda.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Tina y Sam... ¿Es que no iba a librarse de ellos nunca?

– ¿Por qué no estás vestido? – La chica lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

– Ni siquiera se ha peinado. – El rubio torció la cabeza por si desde esa perspectiva la cosa se veía diferente.

– Lo siento, no os esperaba... – El Cheerio intentó explicar pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Cómo que no nos esperabas? ¡Quedamos todos los sábados por la mañana para hacer las tareas y así tener todo el fin de semana libre! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – La asiática se quedó mirándolo con algo de enfado.

– Lo siento... Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y con el accidente estoy algo descentrado... Pasad y esperarme en el salón mientras me preparo. Podéis empezar sin mí.

Hummel subió las escaleras deprisa y se arregló para acompañar a los amigos de Anderson. Al bajar las escaleras, encontró a Tina ayudando a Sam con un problema de matemáticas. El rubio parecía muy confundido y la chica se esforzaba por hacerlo entender.

– ¡Por fin! Tu sabes ayudarlo mejor que yo y quiero que terminemos pronto para tener maratón de películas... ¡Pero que no sea Avatar, por favor! Creo que podéis elegir alguna que os guste pero que no sea esa... – La asiática pidió.

– Cl-Claro. – Kurt tenía miedo.

Hummel necesitó toda su paciencia para conseguir que Evans entendiera el problema, pero se sintió satisfecho al saber que lo había podido ayudar, Blaine estaría orgulloso.

– ¡Por fin! Las matemáticas son realmente difíciles cuando eres disléxico. Al cambiar el orden de las letras cambia totalmente el significado. – El rubio se quejó y Cohen-Chang lo miró con simpatía. Kurt se sorprendió, siempre había pensado que Sam era una mezcla de vago e idiota que no era capaz de sacar buenas notas pero comprendió que la realidad era que tenía una dificultad añadida que hacía que necesitara el doble de esfuerzo. Se sorprendió porque entendió que la mejora que había tenido en los últimos dos años se debía a que sus amigos lo ayudaban incondicionalmente.

– Piensa que cuando vivas en Nueva York, sólo tendrás las matemáticas para calcular cuanto te van a pagar por tus cuadros. – Ella lo animó y él sonrió algo tímido.

– Para eso hay que triunfar, Tina. – Él comentó.

– ¡Y lo harás!

Después de mucho rato hablando, el tema cambió hacia Rachel y sus intentos porque Blaine vaya a vivir con Finn y ella.

– Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para que le quede claro. – Kurt propuso.

– ¿Algo como qué? – Sam lo miró algo desconfiado.

– No sé, cuando ella quiere algo... Va a ser difícil que cambie de opinión. – Tina tampoco estaba muy segura.

– ¿Y si se da cuenta de que no soy un buen compañero de apartamento? – El líder de las Cheerios propuso. Se le había ocurrido una idea con la que por fin podría vengarse de Berry sin dañar a su hermano, puesto que nunca sabría que había sido él.

– Vamos, Blainey-Boo. Todos saben que eres adorable y que tu amabilidad sobrepasa todos los límites... ¿Por qué no serías buen compañero de apartamento? – La asiática preguntó confundida.

– Pero puedo hacerle algo que haga que no quiera ser mi compañero y así quitármela de encima... – Hummel comenzó a explicar pero fue cortado de inmediato.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – El rubio preguntó algo molesto.

– Claro. De esta manera me dejará tranquilo... – No sabía por qué, pero Kurt creía que había hecho algo mal, aunque no lo entendiera...

– ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Llevas días raro pero pensaba que era porque estás agobiado por lo de Hummel y el accidente pero... No eres el mismo... ¡Y no soy el único que lo ha notado! Cooper también se dio cuenta... Eres un poco más altivo y a veces parece que te aburrimos o que no quieres estar con nosotros. Al principio pensé que era sólo conmigo, que querías demostrar que habías superado tus sentimientos hacia mí y estaba bien pero no es así... ¿Y ésto de Rachel? ¿Dónde está mi amigo? Yo quiero al Blaine que cuando está enfadado rehuye de esa persona para no decir nada de lo que luego se arrepienta, ese Blaine que está con nosotros y para nosotros al 100% sin condiciones, ayudándonos y estando a nuestro lado. No este Blaine que se deja llevar pero que realmente no está en nada, que aparenta que está a nuestro lado pero sólo en apariencia... No sé que es lo que te ha pasado pero no me gusta el Blaine en el que te has convertido. – Evans se levantó del sofá y recogió sus cosas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero se volvió a medio camino para mostrarle a su amigo una de las diferencias que había notado. – No necesito que me acompañes a la puerta, conozco el camino. Soy estúpido, pero no tanto.

Kurt estaba congelado en su sitio. No esperaba esa charla por lo que no sabía como reaccionar. Cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró, algo más fuerte de lo normal, sintió que su corazón se rompía. Temía el momento en el que el verdadero Blaine se enterara de lo sucedido, porque se enfadaría mucho y se lo haría pagar, de eso estaba seguro. Además, por lo que había dicho Sam, el hermano de Blaine también sospechaba algo y no les gustaba lo que veían... No les gustaba Hummel. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Tina y ésta también estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

– ¿Sabes? Puede que yo sea alguien más altivo y vengativo pero vosotros siempre habéis sido capaces de controlar ese aspecto de mí. Pero aun así, Sam lo espera y sabe como lidiar con eso... Lo que nadie espera, y no nos gusta en absoluto, es ver esos aspectos en ti y no saber como controlarte. Rachel no es alguien con quien tengamos una relación, pero es alguien de la familia y lo sabes. Nunca nos hemos saboteado y me sorprende que tú, co-capitán de New Directions propongas sabotear a la otra co-capitana. No hay nada que lo explique. Y no me digas que es por lo del apartamento, por mucho que ella quiera, si tu dices "no", ella no tiene nada que hacer. Yo... Tengo miedo de no saber quién eres... – La chica se dirigió a la puerta y, como había hecho Sam anteriormente, se volvió para hablar con él antes de salir. – Es el primer sábado que no pasamos juntos, disfruta de tu soledad, te la has ganado.

* * *

Después de media hora intentando pensar en una manera suave de contarle a Blaine lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de maquillarlo, debía hacer frente a lo que había pasado. Realizó la llamada que sabía que cambiaría todo...

– Hola Kurt... ¿Algún problema? – El líder de New Directions preguntó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

– La verdad es que sí... He tenido una discusión con Sam y Tina... – El Cheerio le contó lo ocurrido, intentando explicar cada detalle para que el otro estuviera totalmente informado.

– ¡Genial! – El gritó irónico de Anderson sorprendió al otro. – Lo peor es que no eres consciente de lo que has conseguido...

– ¡Lo siento! No sabía que las cosas eran tan malas, habría intentado algo más. ¿Cómo puedo solucionarlo? – Hummel quiso saber.

– ¡Déjalo! No hagas nada... No quiero que empeores las cosas... – Blaine colgó el teléfono realmente enfadado y Kurt se quedó en silencio, había enfadado al otro y temía que hubiera consecuencias. Todavía no había entendido que Blaine no era vengativo...


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN VOSOTROS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Siento no haber actualizado ayer, tuve problemas con Internet, pero ahora que tenía unos minutos, aprovecho para dejaros un nuevo capítulo. Pronto tendréis Klaine. Sé que todos estáis muy nerviosos pero falta poco para que vayan acercándose.

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. Me alegra que la historia cada vez te guste más, tengo grandes planes para ella. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN VOSOTROS**_

Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Lo que Kurt había hecho le podría suponer perder a dos de las tres personas más importantes de su vida y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Por eso se vistió a toda velocidad, intentando por unos minutos ser él mismo. Le costó mucho encontrar unos pantalones de colores que, aunque fueran ajustados, no fueran _tan_ ajustados. Eligió unos amarillos y remangó un poco el bajo para que se vieran sus tobillos. Después buscó entre las camisas una de cuadros verdes y se la puso a toda velocidad. Necesitaba ser él, por lo que buscó un chaleco entre la cantidad de ropa que tenía Hummel hasta que encontró uno gris. Sólo había una pajarita negra y no lo dudó un segundo. Si había algo que le caracterizaba, eso era su obsesión con ese complemento.

Entró al baño y buscó entre todos los productos de belleza de Kurt hasta que encontró un poco de gomina. No era suficiente para que su cabello fuera similar al que llevaba habitualmente pero había conseguido que fuera más él.

Se puso unos zapatos grises y se miró al espejo para ver si había conseguido su objetivo. No sabía si sus amigos podrían darse cuenta, pero él sí veía algo de su personalidad en esa imagen. Rezó para que eso fuera suficiente.

Se despidió de la familia Hummel-Hudson y se subió al coche del animador, sabiendo que debía ir a casa de Tina, ya que sus amigos habrían evitado la de Evans para no ser molestados por Stevie y Stacy, los hermanos del rubio.

La señora Cohen-Chang fue la que le abrió la puerta cuando llegó a la casa. Él la saludó amablemente y ella le indicó como llegar a la habitación de Tina, donde estaba con Sam. Al principio se extrañó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había visto a Kurt en su vida.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro, un bicho raro y asqueroso. Dolía que esas miradas fueran hacia él, pero debía entender que ellos no sabían quién tenían delante. Cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie a escasos centímetros de ella. Los dos se sentaron en la cama, de manera que quedaban frente a él.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – La chica preguntó algo cortante.

– Tengo algo que deciros pero necesito que escuchéis con la mente abierta. – Blaine pidió, siendo consciente de que el éxito o el fracaso de todo dependía de que lo creyeran.

– Di lo que sea y vete. – Sam intervino y él sonrió. Sabía que su amigo no se opondría a escuchar. Siempre había tenido un gran corazón y sabía que eso jugaba a su favor.

– Soy Blaine, pero estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de Kurt. – El líder de New Directions dijo y se dio cuenta de que los otros dos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, hasta que la asiática decidió que era una broma.

– No sé lo que intentas con ésto pero no vamos a caer. – Ella intentó mantener la dignidad, aunque Anderson sabía que estaba asustada. Decidió que sólo había una manera de que lo creyeran, por lo que fue ahí.

– Si no soy Blaine... ¿Como sé que odias que Mike sólo te lleve a sitios asiáticos y desearías ir a cenar a un italiano de verdad y no sólo a Breadstix? ¿O cómo sé que Sam está secretamente enamorado de Brittany pero no se atreve a lanzarse porque cree que ella quiere algo con Puck cuando todos sabemos que a él le gusta Quinn pero que ella jamás le hará caso? ¿O cómo sé que Sam fue mi primer beso porque se sentía mal porque todos los miembros del Glee Club habían besado a alguien menos yo porque soy el único gay que hay en New Directions? ¿O cómo sé que cuando estuvimos en el lago fuimos a un bar gay para buscarme un ligue y al final fui yo el único que no ligó y los dos tuvisteis una experiencia homosexual esa noche? ¿O cómo sé que...?

– ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Lo he entendido... – Tina se levantó para caminar hacia su amigo y agarrarle por los brazos. – ¿De verdad eres Blaine?

– Sí, soy yo.

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y Anderson se sintió afortunado. Había extrañado esos abrazos y todo mejoró cuando Evans se unió a ellos. Los había extrañado como loco y volver a tenerlos ahí, junto a él, era más de lo que había deseado.

– Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – El rubio miró a su amigo y realmente pudo ver la verdad en él, pudo notar su alegría, su optimismo, su compasión... Todo eso tan Blaine y tan poco Kurt...

Anderson les contó todo lo que había pasado y ellos empezaron a comprender varias cosas. Entre ellas, el que todos hubieran notado lo raro que estaba Blaine esos días. Pero eso les dejaba con dudas...

– ¿Has besado a Karofsky? – Tina puso cara de asco, el pensamiento era bastante desagradable.

– Sí, no es algo que haya sido agradable. – El líder de New Directions explicó.

– ¿Besa mejor que yo? – Sam movió las cejas, intentando parecer un seductor, lo que hizo reír a su amigo.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie es como tú. – Anderson guiñó el ojo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto había extrañado éste Blaine! – El rubio rió con ganas.

– Yo también os he extrañado. – El cantante apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

– Me alegra que nos lo hayas contado, no me gusta que estés tan solo... – La chica susurró.

– Bueno... Britt me descubrió nada más llegar a clase el primer día. – Blaine confesó.

– ¡Por eso le propuso matrimonio a Finn! – Sam estaba casi aliviado por saber que la rubia no estaba enamorada de su amigo.

– ¿Que Britt hizo qué? – Anderson estaba realmente sorprendido.

– Librar a Kurt de uno de los monólogos de Rachel. – La asiática aclaró.

– Debería saber como evitar eso... Al final, es la novia de su hermano, ¿no? – El líder de New Directions preguntó, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. – ¡Por cierto! Ahora que os tengo a mi lado... Necesito vuestra ayuda...

– Tú dirás. – Evans se preparó para escuchar a su amigo.

– Necesito que evitéis que Kurt descubra lo de mis padres. Es algo que no quiero que se entere...

– Puedes contar con nosotros Blainey-Boo. No te preocupes. – Tina sonrió.

– Y ayudarle para que no estropee ninguna de mis amistades. Incluso para que no aleje a Cooper.

– Eso será más difícil. – La joven reconoció.

– Pero lo haremos lo mejor posible. – Sam quiso asegurarle a su amigo para que no tuviera más preocupaciones.

– Gracias chicos, sois los mejores. – Blaine abrazó a sus amigos.

– Siendo que ahora estás con nosotros... ¿Podemos pasar a la parte del sábado que incluye películas y mucha comida basura? – Evans preguntó y los tres rieron.

– Bueno, luego tengo una cita con Karofsky pero no es hasta las seis, por lo que tengo el resto del día para vosotros. – Anderson respondió.

– Siempre pensé que te preguntaría todos los detalles de tu primera relación, incluidos los más morbosos, pero no tengo ningún deseo de saber nada sobre Karofsky. – Cohen-Chang puso una cara que parecía que estaba oliendo un pescado podrido.

– Creo que Kurt va a tener ese beso mío que tanto ha deseado. – Sam dijo con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a su mejor amigo y darle un suave pico. Al separarse, se dio cuenta de que Blaine no lo amaba. Lo miraba como cuando miraba a Tina y eso era algo que le tranquilizaba.

– Creo que Kurt no ha tenido ese beso...

Los tres rieron, sabiendo que habían recuperado lo que durante unos minutos parecía perdido. Pero su amistad era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: LOS PADRES DE BLAINE

**N/A** : Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia...

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. Yo soy super fan de Blamtina por lo que siempre hay algo en mis historias... Espero que te guste el capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: LOS PADRES DE BLAINE**_

Kurt estaba en la casa de la familia Anderson solo. Blaine le había contado que había solucionado las cosas con Sam y Tina, algo que le había aliviado. Había comprendido que ellos eran las personas con las que el líder de New Directions contaba para todo. Su hermano estaba muy lejos, aunque lo había llamado para saber como estaba varias veces, y sus padres no habían dado señales de vida desde el accidente.

Por eso, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas. Él dedujo que eran los padres del Hobbit, por lo que se preparó para saludarlos. No sabía si Blaine era cariñoso con sus padres o como solía relacionarse con ellos, por lo que estaba realmente nervioso. Sin embargo, todos sus nervios fueron sustituidos por sorpresa cuando los señores Anderson pasaron frente a él sin decir ni palabra. Era como si no lo hubieran visto pero eso era imposible.

No sabía qué hacer, por un lado, quería intentar entablar una conversación con ellos pero, por otro, sentía que no sería bien recibida. Por eso decidió seguir en la mesa haciendo la tarea que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el matrimonio se había sentado a la mesa a cenar. Sólo habían puesto platos, cubiertos, servilletas y vasos para dos personas y parecía que la comida sólo era para dos. Kurt se sintió dolido y decidió ir a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse algo en la nevera. Cuando salió del salón, escuchó que los padres de Blaine hablaban con total normalidad, como si ese prolongado silencio jamás habría existido.

Un gran vacío llenó el corazón de Hummel, no se podía creer que unos padres se comportaran así en la presencia de su propio hijo. Empezó a preguntarse qué pasaba en la vida de Anderson y por qué estaba tan solo en casa. O sus padres no estaban o lo ignoraban y no podía comprender por qué. Por mucho que pensara que Blaine era un repelente y raro pero eso no merecía que sus padres lo rechazaran.

El capitán de las animadoras decidió comer algo rápido en la cocina y subir a la habitación para encerrarse a solas, tenía mucho que meditar. No había prestado mucha atención a las cosas que había allí, pero tal vez encontraría una respuesta a todas sus dudas. Por eso, comenzó a cotillear todos los rincones. Lo que encontró le sorprendió más, cómics de superhéroes mezclados con partituras, revistas de modas junto a videojuegos, películas de musicales junto a unos guantes de boxeo. Ese chico era todo un misterio.

Encendió el ordenador portátil que había sobre la mesa. No lo había usado porque había estado demasiado ocupado y habían intentado respetar su privacidad mutuamente, pero eso era una situación de emergencia.

Había más películas y series, muchas de ellas le gustaban al propio Kurt y otras las había visto por insistencia de Finn. Había fotos, pero en ninguna aparecían los padres del líder de New Directions. Había mucha música, demasiada, y de estilos muy diversos. Aunque predominaba el pop actual y los musicales, más partituras y varios videoclips. También vio varias tareas de diversas asignaturas y la versión digital de algún libro.

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue mirar el historial de Internet. Había muchas páginas pero nada interesante... Ni siquiera tenía memorizadas las contraseñas de sus perfiles en las redes sociales. Nada podía ayudarle a solucionar sus dudas. Se tuvo que conformar con la información pública que tenía en esas páginas... Fotos con sus amigos y con su hermano, comentarios pastelosos entre ellos, pero nada más, nada que indicara un problema con sus padres.

Decidió irse a dormir, al día siguiente, como Blaine o como Kurt, encontraría la respuesta. Se preparó para un lunes especialmente duro.

* * *

Blaine entró en el McKinley ese lunes todavía en el cuerpo de Kurt. Se sentía frustrado, hacía ya una semana que se había levantado en el cuerpo del otro y eso le frustraba. Vio a lo lejos a Tina, que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos del fondo. El joven suspiró, echaba de menos a sus amigos y ese sábado le había costado mucho despedirse de ellos para acudir a una cita con Karofsky. La verdad era que el jugador de fútbol americano era tal como lo había imaginado, poco romántico, algo bruto, inculto y con poca conversación. Se preguntó qué veía Hummel en él, pero tampoco quería pensar demasiado en eso. Por suerte, Dave no había querido ir más allá de besos por su brazo, algo que agradecía enormemente. Iba a intentar que ese brazo fuera la excusa de todo mientras estuviera en ese cuerpo.

Se vio a sí mismo, si eso tenía sentido, caminando junto a Sam al final del corredor. Iba a seguir su camino cuando unas manos lo agarraron de la cintura por detrás.

– Vamos, Pequeño Unicornio, Kurt quiere hablar contigo. – Brittany susurró mientras se ponía frente a él y agarró la mano que no estaba herida para seguir caminando.

– ¿De qué? – Anderson preguntó totalmente intrigado.

– No lo sé, pero creo que vamos a estar los cinco allí. – La rubia se encogió de hombros.

Los dos amigos entraron al aula de astronomía, la elegida para esa conversación. Blaine se sentó sobre una de las mesas, justo al lado de Sam, que pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su mejor amigo a modo de protección, y Tina se sentó a su otro lado, todo lo cerca de él que pudo. Parecía que eran sus dos guardaespaldas dispuestos a defender a su protegido ante cualquier peligro. Brittany por su parte se quedó a un lado, dispuesta a observar e intervenir en la conversación, pero sabiendo que no había nada de lo que defenderse.

– Iré directo al grano ya que tenemos que ir a clase. Ayer vinieron tus padres y actuaron como si yo no estuviera allí... ¿Qué ha pasado? – Kurt preguntó, realmente quería saberlo.

– No es nada de tu incumbencia. Mantente al margen de lo que hagan y todo irá bien. No pasarán muchos días en casa. – Blaine informó mientras se levantaba para ir a su clase.

– Si no me lo dices haré algo para comprometerlos y descubrir el verdadero motivo por el que tus padres te ignoran. – Hummel amenazó antes de que saliera del aula.

– Haz eso y yo romperé tu relación con Karofsky. – Anderson elevó la voz acercándose a él para quedar frente a frente.

– ¿Sabes? Yo podría realizar una llamada de teléfono a cierto hermano tuyo... – Kurt acabó gritando.

– Y yo podría hablar en persona con tu padre, tu hermano y tu madrastra... ¿Sabe Finn que no vas a mudarte con él a Nueva York?

– Yo podría robarte tu primera vez, estoy seguro que no has llegado a tocar a ningún chico por debajo de la cintura...

– ¡Basta! – Tina quiso parar ese sinsentido. – Me duele decir esto pero sólo estando uno al lado del otro podréis salir bien de este problema. No os interesa una guerra entre vosotros... Blaine, no tienes que avergonzarte... Cuéntaselo y sigamos adelante.

La asiática miró a su mejor amigo con compasión. Sabía la verdad y sabía que al líder de New Directions le costaba hablar de ello, pero tenía que hacerlo.

– Está bien... – Anderson volvió a sentarse en el pupitre. – Mis padres son ultraconservadores, ultrareligiosos y si hay algo que odian, es la homosexualidad. Sigo viviendo en esa casa porque saben que no tienen alternativa, pero pasan fuera todo el tiempo que pueden. Pensaba que no llegarías a verlos.

– Se van a enterar... – Hummel se dejó llevar por su odio hacia los homófobos.

– ¡No! La última vez que me enfrenté a ellos... Yo... Bueno... Mi padre me dio una bofetada. Sólo... Déjalo así, ¿vale? – Blaine pidió y lo miró a los ojos. Kurt reconoció esa expresión, era de miedo y tristeza.

– No debería dejar que se salgan con la suya, pero haré lo que me digas. – El capitán de las Cheerios se acercó y lo abrazó. De repente, comprendía muchas cosas. Esa manía que tenía el otro de aparentar que todo era perfecto, esa sensación de que nada lo haría caer... Todo era una coraza para ocultar el dolor que sufría. De repente, él entendió que no era que Blaine fuera un loser, la cuestión era que a él ya no le importaba aparentar ni quería una vida superficial como la que tenían los populares del instituto. Y eso era algo que Hummel admiraba, él jamás habría sido tan valiente...


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: LA PRIMERA VEZ

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: LA PRIMERA VEZ**_

La entrenadora Sylvester había advertido a Blaine que tenía que volver a los entrenamientos de las animadoras, por mucho que todavía tuviera la mano escayolada, podría bailar parte de las coreografías. Eso asustó mucho a Anderson ya que se suponía que Kurt era el mejor, por lo que a todos les resultaría muy raro que no se supiera mover de manera adecuada.

Aun así, no tuvo alternativa y se encontraba en el campo de fútbol junto al resto de las Cheerios. Brittany estaba a su lado, acaparando toda su atención, haciendo que Santana y Quinn estuvieran enfadadas. Sin embargo, eso sólo conseguía que se centraran en fastidiarle el entrenamiento a quien ellas pensaban que era Blaine. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de Anderson ya que Kurt, por mucho que intentaba ser torpe, conocía todas las técnicas.

Pierce se esforzaba para ayudar al líder de New Directions, aunque pronto entendió que no había mucha diferencia entre lo que estaba haciendo y lo que solía hacer en el Glee Club, al menos mientras no pudiera dar saltos y volteretas. Aun así, por si acaso, durante la hora de la comida, Brittany, Sam, Tina y Hummel habían estado junto a él para enseñarle algunas cosas y habían conseguido que hiciera algunos movimientos. Tenía que parecer que llevaba años en las animadoras.

– Parece que estás un poco fuera de forma. – Santana se acercó a Blaine. Por su parte, Kurt escuchó a lo lejos.

– Es por la mano, todavía me duele. – Anderson explicó, deseando poder alejarse pero sabiendo que era una amiga de Hummel y no podía hacer eso.

– Eso no explica que no sepas mover tus pies. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que haya una nueva capitana. – La latina se volvió y movió las caderas seductoramente mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Kurt escuchó esa amenaza de la boca de Santana y que Blaine era incapaz de responder, corrió hacia Brittany.

– Santana quiere quitarme la capitanía y Blaine no va a saber defenderse. – El líder de las animadoras le dijo.

– No sé como ayudar a Blaine con eso... Para mantenerse ahí, hay que tener un corazón frío y calculador y mi pequeño unicornio es todo lo contrario. Su corazón es enorme y sería incapaz de hacer algo contra alguien... Incluso si ese alguien se llama Santana Lopez. – La rubia respondió frunciendo el ceño.

– No puedo perder la capitanía. – Hummel se lamentó.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante? Mira a Blaine... Sus padres no lo quieren porque es gay, no es popular, recibe Slushies todos los días, confía en muy poca gente... Y es más feliz que tú con todo lo que tienes, tu popularidad, con todos tus amigos, tu novio, tus animadoras, tu familia... Aprovecha estos días que estás en el cuerpo de Blaine para entender lo que realmente es importante en la vida. ¿Acaso echas de menos a Karofsky? ¿Y a Santana o Quinn? ¿Y la popularidad? Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón, entiendes a lo que me refiero. Hay muchas personas que estarían encantadas de conocer a Kurt Hummel... – Brittany se alejó de él para darle un abrazo a Anderson. El otro los miró y se sintió extraño. Él nunca había recibido un abrazo así de uno de sus amigos y Pierce no era la mejor amiga de Blaine. Tal vez tenía razón y tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pero sobretodo se dio cuenta de que con todo lo ocurrido, no había extrañado demasiado a Dave y eso demostraba que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como él pensaba. Tal vez estar alejado de él le ayudaría a encontrar sus prioridades para que cuando volviera a su cuerpo tomara las decisiones adecuadas para su presente pero, sobretodo, para su futuro. No quería vivir con Rachel y Finn en Nueva York, pero tampoco quería hacerlo con alguien a quien no amara porque eso podría impedirle encontrar el verdadero amor.

* * *

Kurt entró en el Club Glee junto a Tina y Sam. Los dos amigos de Blaine habían entendido que era necesario que nadie notara nada raro porque considerarían que estaban locos, por lo que tenían que comportarse como si ese fuera su mejor amigo. Cuando estaban sentados, Mr Schue entró con una sonrisa.

– Lo primero de todo, quiero darle la bienvenida a Kurt Hummel, que a partir de ahora va a formar parte de New Directions... – Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a protestar y Anderson se sintió inseguro, sabía que todo eso no era por él pero eso no quitaba que se incomodara.

– Mr Schue. – Kitty levantó la mano. – Tengo suficiente con aguantarlo en las Cheerios, pero lo peor no es que tengamos que verlo. Está aquí por agredir a uno de nosotros. Siempre hemos sido una familia y nos hemos apoyado. Es nuestro lugar seguro, donde podemos ser nosotros y con él aquí eso va a cambiar.

– Lo siento chicos, pero no hay nada que podáis hacer. – El profesor aclaró.

– Sí hay algo que podemos hacer... No pienso cantar mientras él esté en la sala. – Rachel se cruzó de brazos y Finn la miró molesto, al final, era su hermano.

– En ese caso, casi mejor que se quede. – Cohen-Chang dijo tras la frase de la Diva.

– ¡No seas hipócrita, Tina! Tú estás tan molesta como yo por su presencia. Es a tu Blainey-Boo, Blainey-Day, Blaine-vete-tu-a-saber-como-lo-llamas-esta-semana... – Berry se cruzó de brazos. La aludida iba a responder pero Will las interrumpió.

– ¡Suficiente! – Schuester gritó. – Somos una familia pero nunca le hemos negado a nadie que forme parte de nuestra familia y no lo vamos a hacer ahora. Tal vez es una buena oportunidad para que todos conozcáis mejor a Kurt y que él os conozca a vosotros. Puede que os sorprendáis con lo que podéis encontrar. Ahora, para recuperar la normalidad y, dado que los capitanes deberíais tomar control y parece que Rachel no quiere... Blaine, ¿te importaría darle normalidad a la clase cantando algo?

Kurt miró al profesor como si le acabara de pedir que matara a todos los presentes. ¿Cantar? ¿Él? No había manera. Sin embargo, entendió que en ese momento no era él mismo, era Anderson. Por lo poco que sabía de él, no rechazaría una oportunidad de cantar... Al menos, esa había sido una de las muchas protestas que La Enana había pronunciado durante el año anterior cuando iban juntos a clase, gracias a que Finn era el que llevaba a ambos al McKinley.

Hummel asintió y se levantó despacio para acercarse a los músicos porque necesitaba pensar en la canción. No sabía que estilo podría ser el apropiado para ese momento y que él pudiera cantar... Hasta que lo recordó. Entre los muchos CDs que había en la habitación de Blaine estaba la discografía completa de Beyonce...

– Voy a cantar Halo de Beyonce.

El piano comenzó a sonar y Hummel se dejó llevar por la melodía. Para su fortuna, había tarareado y cantado a solas en la casa de la familia Anderson porque se sentía solo y aburrido. Eso hizo que, aunque sabía que no le salía perfecto, sabía a qué notas era capaz de llegar y quedó bastante aceptable para no haberla ensayado. Sin embargo, cuando acabó todos lo miraron extrañados y sólo hubo algunos aplausos tímidos. Se dirigió a su asiento y Sam se acercó a él para susurrarle.

– La última vez que cantas sin ensayar. Blaine cantó esa canción el año pasado y no se parecía en nada a lo que acabas de hacer. La próxima vez, Tina o yo te diremos lo que tienes que hacer y cuando.

Kurt asintió, sabiendo que había puesto en peligro su secreto, por eso dirigió su mirada hacia Anderson que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que lo tranquilizó bastante. No le importaba que habría cometido ese error. Poco después, Hummel sintió su móvil vibrar. Había visto que todos usaban los móviles sin problemas y en ese momento Mike y Puck estaban preparándose para poder cantar, por lo que sacó el teléfono para leer el mensaje.

" _Si alguien te pregunta, diles que no has tenido tiempo para preparar nada y que has intentando que sonara diferente a lo que ya habías hecho pero que no te ha salido bien."_

Después de leerlo, prestó atención a los dos compañeros que estaban frente a ellos, ya listos para empezar su canción. Kurt estaba más tranquilo, no había hecho nada que no pudiera solucionar. La clase continuó sin más contratiempos, aunque Hummel debía reconocer que cantar no había sido tan aburrido y raro como había imaginado. De echo, estaba deseando realizar una verdadera actuación, con público, coreografía...


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: ENCONTRARTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: ENCONTRARTE**_

Una semana había pasado desde esa primera sesión con las animadoras de Blaine y todavía conservaba la capitanía para Kurt. El líder de las animadoras agradecía el esfuerzo que el otro realizaba, pero había seguido el consejo de Brittany y se estaba replanteando muchas cosas de su vida.

Había comprendido que, si Santana estaba dispuesta a quitarle el puesto, realmente no era su amiga y ver a Quinn algo más discreta pero intentando lo mismo, no era algo que demostrara fidelidad. Sabía que su amistad se había creado más por conveniencia pero tal vez era el momento de replantearse eso.

Por otro lado, era difícil recordar un momento en el que hubiera extrañado a Dave. Eso era lo más raro de todo. Después del primer día, en el que había pensado en todo lo que no tendría, ya no había extrañado a su novio. De echo, ni siquiera le dolía que fuera Blaine el que lo besaba y eso era mucho decir.

Su conclusión era que sin la presión de tener que ser popular, su vida era mucho más fácil. Si no fuera porque extrañaba con locura a su padre y se sentía un poco solo en casa de los Anderson, su vida sería perfecta.

Aun así, cada día comprendía más a Blaine y ya no sentía ese odio hacia el líder de New Directions. Saber su secreto, ver como todos sus amigos lo defendían y lo arropaban en el Glee Club, como Cooper lo llamaba todos los días... Todo había hecho que entendiera un poco más al otro. En uno de los cuadernos del joven había encontrado una lista de frases motivacionales, Tina le explicó que las usaba cuando sus días eran horribles. Una de ellas le llegó al corazón, "el prejuicio es ignorancia". Él mismo lo reconocía. Todos los prejuicios que él había tenido sobre Blaine eran porque no lo conocía.

La sala del coro estaba más ruidosa que otros días, debido a que Puck quería hacer una fiesta en su casa ese fin de semana, sólo con los miembros de New Directions. En otro momento, no habría entendido que prefiriera eso a estar con los jugadores de fútbol y las animadoras, pero ahora sí lo comprendía.

– Chicos, hoy estáis especialmente animados... ¿Qué ocurre? – Mr Schue preguntó.

– Fiesta el viernes en mi casa. – Noah anunció con los brazos en alto.

– Hoy es lunes, queda mucho para ese día, por lo que preferiría que os centrarais un poco. ¿Os parece? – El profesor preguntó y todos se sentaron obedientemente. Kurt estaba sorprendido de la complicidad de ese adulto con sus alumnos. Normalmente no había tanta implicación. – Y quiero recordaros lo que pasó en la fiesta de Rachel, así que prometedme que tendréis cuidado.

– No se preocupe, Mr Schue, todos aprendimos de esa noche... Menos Rachel, ella todavía no sabe como hacer una buena fiesta... Al menos me consuela que esta vez la prepara Puck... – Kitty se sentó junto a Brittany después de hablar.

– Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa a mí. – Will reconoció. – ¿Es sólo para el grupo o habrá más amigos?

– Sólo New Directions. – Noah confirmó.

– En ese caso, es una buena oportunidad para que integréis a Kurt en el grupo. – El profesor informó. El silencio inundó el lugar, no se escuchaba ni las respiraciones de los allí presentes.

– Lo siento Mr Schue, pero si Hummel viene a la fiesta, muchos de mis amigos estarán incómodos. No voy a invitarlo... A la fiesta acudirán amigos, que todos mis amigos sean de New Directions es pura casualidad. – Puck no iba a dejarse intimidar.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que me acabas de dar una idea para la tarea de esta semana. Había pensado en otra cosa, pero lo dejaré para otro día. Esta semana haréis dúos con personas con las que no os lleváis muy bien... Bueno, no los haréis vosotros, los haré yo... Veamos... Kurt podrías ir con cualquiera, así que te dejo para el final... Rachel, tú cantarás con Tina. Espero algo bueno de vosotras y que ensayéis mucho. Kitty, tú con Marley.

Mr Schue siguió asignando las parejas teniendo en cuenta las personas que no tenían una muy buena relación por cualquier motivo. Aunque sabía que, si había dos "enemigos" en esa sala, esos eran...

– Kurt y Blaine, vosotros tendréis un número y os lo asigno para el viernes. Quiero que sea perfecto y que paséis muchas horas ensayando... ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Blaine entró en su casa después de dos semanas. Iba a ensayar con Kurt su dúo para Glee pero se sentía extraño y aliviado de estar ahí. Los dos subieron y se sentaron en la cama, rodeados de las partituras del líder de New Directions.

– ¿Qué deberíamos cantar? – Hummel preguntó, dejando que fuera el otro quien decidiera ya que era el que tenía experiencia.

– No importa, va a ser un desastre. – Anderson se mostró pesimista mientras ojeaba algunas partituras.

– ¡Yo tengo buena voz! – Kurt gritó indignado.

– Lo sé, tienes la mía... ¿Recuerdas? Sólo tengo que darte algunas pautas para que suenes como lo haría yo... ¡Y tampoco es tu voz! Llevo días investigando lo que puedes hacer con tus cuerdas vocales y no suena nada mal... Nuestro problema será la falta de complicidad. Es necesario que haya una conexión entre nosotros pero... No veo que eso pueda suceder. – Blaine aclaró, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

– ¡Solucionemos eso! Podríamos intentar conocernos mejor y así intentar encontrar esa complicidad para que funcione el dúo, ¿no? – El capitán de las animadoras propuso con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tú? ¿Quieres conocerme a mí? ¿Por qué? – Los ojos azules miraron con desconfianza al otro. Hummel reconoció esa expresión tan suya y que solía poner cuando pensaba que le mentían.

– Ya te estoy conociendo y debo reconocer que me gusta lo que conozco de ti... No eres para nada como creía y me gustaría saber más sobre ti. – Kurt reconoció algo avergonzado.

– ¡Oh! Vaya... La verdad es que había notado un cambio en ti pero no me atrevía a comentarlo. Estabas más amable y me preguntaba por qué. – Anderson sonrió.

– Lo sé pero... Brittany me dijo algo que me hizo pensar... De echo, he estado pensando mucho y... He llegado a varias conclusiones. Una de ellas es que me gustaría conocerte mejor... Creo que podríamos ser amigos. He estado mirando todas las cosas que tienes por aquí y... Bueno, no soy muy fan de cómics o superhéroes pero sí me gusta la moda y gran parte de la música que tienes, sobretodo si viene de musicales... – El Cheerio explicó.

– Brittany es un genio... – El líder de New Directions se dio cuenta de la expresión del otro. – ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Algún día la entenderás y te darás cuenta de que ve cosas que otros no... Y bueno, no sabía que te gustaban los musicales...

– ¿Qué? ¡Me encantan! Sobretodo Wicked... ¿Cuál es tu favorito? – Hummel preguntó realmente emocionado.

Los dos adolescentes estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de muchas cosas, divirtiéndose juntos de una manera única. Nunca habían sospechado que congeniarían tan bien y compartieran tantas cosas. Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por el móvil de Kurt. Era un mensaje de Dave.

" _Espero que termines pronto con el Nerd. ¿Podemos quedar después? Puedo pasarte a buscar si me das la dirección. Te extraño."_

Blaine le enseñó el mensaje al animador, como estaban juntos, podría ser él quien respondiera. Lo que el líder de New Directions jamás habría imaginado era lo que Hummel iba a escribir.

" _Hoy no. Nos vemos en el McKinley."_

– ¿Ni un te amo? ¿Ni un beso?... ¿Nada? Yo he estado terminando los mensajes con palabras cariñosas pensando... – Anderson se explicó pero fue interrumpido.

– Estar en tu cuerpo me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que realmente no amo a Dave, así que lo mejor es que empieces a poner distancia para que, cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos, yo pueda romper con él. Es algo inevitable pero que tengo que hacer yo, no tú.

– Nunca pensé que la realeza del McKinley iba a romper su relación antes del baile de graduación. – Blaine estaba asombrado.

– Bueno... Prefiero ser sincero conmigo mismo... Consejo de Brittany. – Hummel sonrió.

– Y dices que no es un genio... – El líder de New Directions rió con ganas para después seguir con la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre los complementos para hombre de la temporada de otoño-invierno de ese año. Era tan sencillo para ambos hablar que parecía que eran amigos desde hacía años y eso era una gran y grata sorpresa. Tal vez los prejuicios habían evitado que vieran al otro tal como era.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: CONFUSIÓN

**N/A:** Muchs gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

Manu, muchas gracias. Klaine cada día están más unidos. Era evidente que Kurt tenía que cambiar. Lo del Klex... Bueno, llegará en algún momento ;) Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: CONFUSIÓN**_

La actuación de Blaine y Kurt era el viernes, por lo que los dos chicos pasaron todas las tardes juntos para "ensayar". Cuanto más se conocían, más disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común e iban comprendiendo las situaciones personales de cada uno. Conocieron los sueños del otro y se encontraron sintiéndose atraídos por la personalidad del otro. Eso les tenía algo confundidos, porque era muy extraño mirarse a sí mismos y sentir algo en sus estómagos, sentir sus corazones acelerarse. Sabían lo que eso significaba, ambos habían estado enamorados antes por lo que reconocían las señales de ese comienzo, pero el miedo a no ser correspondidos y a sufrir daño los mantenía algo alejados emocionalmente.

Ninguno podría hablar de la palabra "amor", era muy pronto para eso, pero sí había una atracción, y eso era lo extraño. Ambos deseaban volver a sus cuerpos con más fuerza que antes, simplemente para poder salir de esa confusión e intentar, desde sus propios cuerpos, aclarar todos esos sentimientos.

Sam y Tina habían notado el cambio de actitud de ambos y, aunque al principio temían que su mejor amigo sufriera. Saber que Kurt planeaba dejar a Karofsky nada más volviera a su cuerpo y esa mirada que Hummel dedicaba a Anderson cada vez que lo miraba (aunque mirase a su propio cuerpo) era algo que los tranquilizaba.

Con esas circunstancias, llegó el momento de la actuación. Los dos habían preparado la canción y Blaine le había dado a Kurt muchos consejos para manejar su voz. Por eso, cuando llegaron a la sala del coro, lo hicieron riendo por cualquier tontería de la que estaban hablando. Los dos se pusieron en medio de la sala, dispuestos a darlo todo en esa canción.

– Ha llegado el gran día... Veremos que tienen para mostrarnos Blaine y Kurt. – Mr Schue los animó.

Los primeros acordes de Perfect sonaron y los dos se sonrieron para cantar. Se movieron por el escenario coordinados, tal como les habían pedido, y su complicidad era inmensa. Sus voces encajaban de manera que todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Blaine estaba siendo capaz de sacar todo el partido a la voz de Kurt y había estado preparándola para esa canción con todas las técnicas que conocía. Por su parte, Hummel intentaba que no se notara que él no conocía esas técnicas y por lo tanto no podía ponerlas en práctica. A pesar de todo, sonaron mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Cuando la canción acabó, todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

– ¡Muy bien, chicos! Me alegra que hayáis mejorado vuestra relación.

Al terminar la clase, Blaine se acercó a Kurt, Sam, Tina y Brittany. Su expresión era algo triste.

– Se me ha acabado la excusa para no quedar con Dave y pasar tiempo contigo. – Anderson informó.

– No tiene por qué... Dile que el lunes tienes que volver a cantar y así podemos pasar la tarde los cinco en tu casa... La tuya de verdad, no la mía... No sé si me explico. – Hummel rió nervioso.

– Será genial, hace mucho que no paso tiempo con mi Bling-Bling. – La asiática estaba ilusionada.

– Me parece genial, cualquier cosa excepto pasar tiempo con Karofsky... No te ofendas. – Blaine miró al otro pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

– No me ofendo, esa etapa de mi vida se acabó.

* * *

Después de pasar toda la tarde los cinco divirtiéndose juntos, todos se marcharon dejando a Blaine y Kurt a solas. Los dos se sentaron a solas en el sillón, muy cerca el uno del otro, con la televisión encendida aunque no prestaban mucha atención a lo que habían puesto.

– ¿Echas de menos tu casa? – Hummel preguntó.

– No... Tu padre es genial y Carole es muy cariñosa... Y Finn se comporta diferente, más comprensivo. – Anderson reconoció.

– Yo sigo pensando que tus padres no tienen ningún derecho a... – Kurt intentó hablar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– Lo sé, pero no hay problema. Voy a conseguir cumplir mis sueños sin ellos y me voy a sentir el doble de orgulloso de mí mismo. – Blaine sonrió.

– Te besaría ahora mismo. – Hummel suspiró mirando al otro, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Era extraño verse a sí mismo y desear besarse pero lo que buscaba no era besar ese cuerpo, si no acariciar el alma del otro. Temía su reacción, pero no podía retirar lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué te lo impide? – Anderson comentó seductoramente, una actitud que era innata en él y que hizo que el otro se extrañara porque era incapaz de hacerla y era raro verse a sí mismo así. Blaine estaba tan absorto en sus propios deseos que no pensaba en otra cosa que unir sus labios a los del otro, aunque realmente fueran los suyos (si eso tenía algún sentido).

Fue Anderson el que tomó la iniciativa al darse cuenta de que el otro no reaccionaba. Se acercó lentamente por si se arrepentía, quería darle tiempo para negarle el beso. Sin embargo, Kurt no lo hizo, simplemente esperó a que sus labios se tocasen.

Ese momento, en el que los labios de ambos sintieron los del otro, fue algo mágico. Hummel no reconocía ese sentimiento, nunca había sido así con Dave. Blaine sí lo había sentido con Sam, pero era algo más intenso, tal vez porque en ese momento él no era el único que lo sentía. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos y pronto abandonaron el suave toque de labios para profundizar el beso. Anderson sujetaba con dulzura las mejillas del otro mientras éste se agarraba a sus caderas tímidamente. Parecía que el experimentado fuera Blaine y el nuevo en eso fuera Kurt, pero todo era tan raro que no se le podía culpar.

– Siento haber sido tan estúpido contigo y tus amigos. Tenía muchos prejuicios y pensaba cosas que, al conoceros, he comprobado que no son verdad. Pero, sobretodo, he aprendido que tú eres mucho más que la imagen que tenía de ti. Me arrepiento de cada Slushie y de cada cosa que te he dicho. – Hummel abrió su corazón, dispuesto a arreglar cualquier problema que pudiera haber.

– Creo que estás a tiempo para arreglarlo... Bueno, cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo. Esa será la prueba de fuego, no es lo mismo sentirse así cuando estás viviendo mi vida pero será diferente que sientas eso cuando vuelvas a ser el Rey del McKinley. – Blaine no quería sonar grosero, pero tenía dudas de que esos sentimientos fueran a mantenerse cuando volvieran a sus vidas.

– Esta experiencia me está sirviendo de mucho. Yo llegué al McKinley después de años siendo el marginado y encontré la manera de dejar de serlo, por lo que me aferré a ella con fuerza, sin darme cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo con eso. No es ninguna excusa para lo que he hecho, pero he comprendido que tengo que cambiar, tengo que recuperar ese yo real, ese que no se preocupa por ser el Rey del McKinley... – Kurt acarició la mejilla del otro, sabía que tenía miedo, pero él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

– ¿Lo dejarías todo por mí? – Anderson preguntó.

– Lo voy a hacer, te lo demostraré.

Los dos volvieron a besarse sin preocuparse de nada más que no fuera ellos dos, dos almas que estaban aprendiendo a amarse.


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: UNA GRAN DECISIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento si este capítulo es más cortito de lo habitual. El frío ha llegado a donde vivo (tarde, pero ha llegado) y tengo gripe y... Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, no quería dejaros sin capítulo... ¡Y eso que era capítulo importante! El fic tendrá entre 23 y 25 capítulos, aproximadamente... Por lo que estamos en la cuenta atrás. Por cierto, tras este capítulo voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo para hacer un especial navidad para la semana que viene... Pero luego no habrá salto atrás, seguiré a partir de ahí, 3 meses después de donde nos encontramos ahora.

 **Manu** , muchas gracias. Sí, es muy raro... ¡Pero son adorables! Aun tardarán en volver a su cuerpos... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: UNA GRAN DECISIÓN**_

Blaine entraba en el McKinley todavía en una nube por el fantástico fin de semana que había pasado. Seguía en el cuerpo de Kurt, pero cada día se acostumbraba más. Le ayudaba tener a Sam, Tina y Brittany a su lado, haber conocido mejor a Hummel y haber empezado con él... algo. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que habían empezado, pero estaba seguro de que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Además, esa misma mañana, antes de las clases, le habían quitado la sujeción de la muñeca y podía empezar a moverla con relativa normalidad.

Sin embargo, su felicidad se acabó cuando vio a lo lejos a Karofsky con Azimio. Los dos llevaban Slushies en sus manos y sonreían con malicia. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y temía que alguno de sus amigos se viera afectado. Los siguió disimuladamente para ver lo que sucedía y no se sorprendió cuando los dos lanzaron esas bebidas a la cara de Kurt (que seguía en el cuerpo de Blaine) y Tina, que caminaba con él intentando conocer mejor al que creía que pronto se convertiría en el novio de su mejor amigo.

Al darse la vuelta riendo por lo que acababa de hacer, Dave vio a su novio (al menos, al que creía que era su novio) y se acercó a él con la más inmensa de las sonrisas. Blaine se esforzó por sonreír también, pero sus labios eran incapaces de hacerlo.

– Hola mi amor. – El jugador de fútbol llegó y agarró las caderas de su novio para besarlo con fuerza y pasión, sin importarle quién los miraba. Cuando se separaron, Anderson hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar la repulsión que ese contacto físico le producía.

– Hola, cariño.

– Por fin te han quitado la escayola... ¡Hay que celebrarlo! – Karofsky sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba suavemente la muñeca que había estado inmovilizada.

– Sí, esta mañana he ido al médico. – Blaine informó. – Todo está bien.

– No sabes cuánto me alegro... He estado esperando este momento para poder ponerme cariñoso contigo. – Dave lo besó de nuevo.

– ¡No necesitas ser más cariñoso! – Anderson temía lo que estaba pensando el otro... Ya tenía suficiente con todo el "cariño" que se habían demostrado.

– Además, es en un momento perfecto. Mis padres están fuera de casa por negocios y tenemos la casa para nosotros en los próximos tres días. – El jugador de fútbol sonrió ampliamente mientras el estómago del Cheerio empezó a sentir nauseas porque sabía lo que le estaba proponiendo y sólo pensarlo le ponía enfermo.

– Estoy muy ocupado... Entre las prácticas con las animadoras y el Glee Club... – Anderson intentó distraerlo y evitar ese desastre.

– Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Te invito a cenar y después te quedas a dormir... Seguro que Santana o Quinn pueden cubrirte diciéndole a tu padre que tenéis alguna fiesta de pijamas o algo así.

– Dave, yo... No... No creo que sea buena idea. – Blaine intentó escaparse pero Karofsky se acercó aun más para susurrarle al oído.

– Tengo pensado lamer tu cuerpo de arriba a abajo. He comprado nata y chocolate porque pienso tomar el postre servido sobre tu piel. Después voy a darte a probar mi cuerpo... Aunque ya sabemos que te encanta... Y te aseguro que no podrás andar en una semana... Vas a acabar suplicándome que no pare. – El tono del jugador de fútbol era seductor, lo que aun aumentaba la sensación de asco del otro.

– ¡No! – Anderson gritó y se separó del otro, todos los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo lo miraron sorprendidos y todos estaban atentos para poder conocer el nuevo cotilleo de la pareja de moda del McKinley. Entre esos "espectadores" estaban Sam, Tina, Brittany y el propio Kurt.

– ¿Qué? – Dave estaba muy molesto.

– No me voy a acostar contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Eres... Eres... ¡Me das asco! – El enojo, la furia y la vergüenza habían conseguido que Blaine perdiera las formas y estuviera gritando, lo que permitía que todos lo escuchasen. – ¡No puedo pasar ni un segundo más contigo! ¡Te dejo! ¿Lo has entendido? No quiero que me beses, que me toques, que me hables... ¡Para ti yo no existo!

Anderson se marchó con paso seguro dejando a Karofsky realmente confundido y a todos los demás sorprendidos y susurrando a sus espaldas. A él eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, lo único que temía era la reacción de Kurt. Le había dicho que quería acabar su relación pero él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo por él. Por ese motivo, apenas pudo prestar atención en clase y estaba deseando que llegara el descanso de la comida para poder encontrarse con todos los miembros de Glee, incluido el joven que estaba atrapado en su cuerpo.

Al llegar, todos lo miraban y Finn le dio una palmada en la espalda. Se giró y vio la expresión de su amigo, que estaba realmente contento y no tenía ninguna duda sobre el motivo por el cuál estaba así.

– ¡Por fin has dejado al Neandertal! Me alegro tanto. No hacíais buena pareja, mereces algo mejor. – El más alto comentó y Puck, Mike y Sam asentían.

– No sé qué decir a eso. – Anderson estaba perdido.

– Últimamente estás diferente... ¡Desde el accidente! No sé qué es lo que te ha cambiado pero me gusta que dejes de preocuparte por tu popularidad y te centres en otras cosas. – Hudson comentó antes de abrazar a su hermanastro.

Por mucho que apreciara que todos estuvieran allí, quería hablar con Kurt a solas, por lo que comió todo deprisa y fue al baño en el que se habían encontrado la primera vez, cerca del laboratorio. Poco después entró Hummel, sabiendo que el otro quería hablar con él. Decidió ponerle todo más fácil, sabía que había algo que le preocupaba pero él prefería verlo feliz.

– Has estado genial esta mañana con Dave, yo no lo habría hecho mejor. – Kurt sonrió con complicidad y se acercó para acariciarle el brazo.

– Sé que querías hacerlo tú y que yo no tenía ningún derecho pero... – Blaine se mordió el labio nervioso. – Sus padres no estaban y quería...

– Está bien, lo entiendo. – Hummel se acercó y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que sonriera. – En cierto modo, casi me alegro. Dave no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros y querrá presionarte. Con suerte, yo seguiré en tu cuerpo y podré librarte de ese problema.

– Pero tal vez tú no querías hacerlo así, no sé... – Anderson se separó un poco, avergonzado.

– Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya está acabado y los únicos labios que vas a besar son los míos. – Hummel se volvió a acercar para volver a besarlo. La verdad era que habían tenido muchos momentos así y estaban encantados. Poco a poco sus miedos se disipaban, aunque aun seguían ahí. Sólo el tiempo sería capaz de demostrar si era un espejismo o algo real.


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: PRIMERA CITA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Espero que paséis todos una Feliz Navidad, rodeados de las personas que amáis. Tenía pensado que hoy fuera el especial de Navidad pero la inspiración es así, el especial de Navidad será para la semana que viene.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: PRIMERA CITA**_

Los meses pasaban y Blaine y Kurt seguían atrapados en el cuerpo, cada día más acostumbrados a la rutina y la vida del otro. Todavía no habían empezado una relación porque Anderson seguía teniendo miedo a que todo fuera un espejismo. Por eso, Hummel intentaba tener paciencia. A pesar de todo, eso no había evitado que se besaran y acariciaran con dulzura durante esos meses.

La Navidad llegaba y eso hacía que Kurt se sintiera más nostálgico. Además, ya sabía que los padres de Blaine no estarían en la ciudad en esas fechas, por lo que la perspectiva de una noche solo no ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

– Tengo dos sorpresas para ti. – Anderson comentó con una sonrisa al acercarse a la taquilla del otro. Ya a nadie le sorprendía la inaudita amistad entre el chico más popular del McKinley y el chico raro.

– ¿Y eso? – Hummel preguntó ilusionado.

– He hablado con Burt, le parece bien que vengas a pasar la Navidad con nosotros... Sé que no será lo mismo que si la pasaras en tu cuerpo, pero al menos podrás estar con él. – Blaine informó con una tímida sonrisa, esperando que eso hiciera feliz a su amigo.

– ¿De verdad? – La sonrisa de Kurt era inmensa, parecía un niño que había recibido el juguete que quería la mañana de Navidad.

– De verdad... ¡Hasta dormirás en la habitación de Finn! No sé por qué pero tu padre no quería que compartiéramos habitación. – Anderson sonrió porque le encantaba hacer feliz al otro.

– Mi padre sospecha que he tenido una vida sexual muy activa y... – Hummel empezó a explicar pero su amigo puso mala cara.

– No quiero saber.

– Vamos, Blaine. En algún momento tendrás que saber lo que ha pasado entre Dave y yo. – Kurt hizo un puchero.

– No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, me importa lo que hagas en el presente y el futuro... Lo que me lleva a la segunda sorpresa. Quiero que tengamos una cita. Me he cansado de esperar a que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos... ¿Y si eso no pasa nunca? Creo que es el momento de arriesgar. – Anderson confesó.

– Me encantaría. Te paso a buscar mañana a las siete. Yo me encargo de todo, es tu primera cita y no voy a permitir que seas tú quien la prepare. – Hummel le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse a buscar a Tina.

Su relación con la asiática había mejorado mucho y había comprendido por qué era la mejor amiga de Blaine. Era muy leal a sus amigos y luchaba por ellos. Y Sam era muy dulce, aunque le desesperaba un poco no saber como conseguir que Brittany y él comenzaran a salir.

Por su parte, Anderson se reunió con Santana y Quinn. Cada día estaban más distanciados porque los tres estaban en plena lucha por la capitanía de las Cheerios. Blaine sabía que si todavía la conservaba era porque las dos chicas se estaban intentando hundir entre ellas para que la vencedora fuera la que le arrebatara el puesto. Mientras esa guerra estuviera abierta, él podía estar más o menos tranquilo.

Las clases fueron como siempre, con los profesores dándoles demasiado trabajo para que lo completaran durante el parón de Navidad. Sin embargo, nada empañaba la felicidad y la emoción que los chicos sentían ante su primera cita.

* * *

Kurt había reservado en un restaurante elegante y había conseguido entradas para el teatro. Era la cita perfecta para Blaine y él lo sabía. Aunque parecía extraño, se había arreglado para la noche, aunque le sería difícil conquistar al otro con ese cuerpo, pero no iba a permitir que esa situación tan especial que ambos vivían impidiera que estuvieran juntos.

Cuando la puerta de los Hummel-Hudson se abrió, pudo ver a Finn que lo miraba seriamente. Le invitó a pasar y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

– Kurt no está listo todavía y, conociéndolo, no lo estará en un rato, por lo que podemos charlar. – El más alto comentó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

– Claro. – Hummel no sabía bien qué decir.

– Kurt es mi hermano y... Bueno, sé que eres un buen chico... De echo, eres el mejor candidato para salir con él pero... Como hermano mayor...

– Sólo por tres semanas. – Hummel matizó, lo que se ganó una mirada extrañada del otro porque esa era la frase que Kurt utilizaba siempre que Hudson intentaba resaltar que él era el mayor.

– Aun así soy el mayor y debo protegerlo, así que, si llegas a hacerle daño yo...

– No hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé. – El más bajo lo interrumpió.

– También te digo que, a pesar de todo, si él llega a hacerte daño, tú también eres parte de mi familia. Cada miembro de New Directions sois de mi familia, tú incluido, aunque tengamos tantos problemas. – El más alto explicó.

– Lo sé, gracias.

– ¡Hola Blaine! – El propio Anderson bajó las escaleras y saludó. – Ya estoy listo, siento haberte hecho esperar.

– Está bien, la espera ha merecido la pena. – Kurt se acercó y besó la mejilla del otro. – Vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar y se encontraban en la entrada, esperando a que Blaine se pusiera el abrigo cuando Finn se acercó a ellos divertido.

– Tenéis que besaros. – El más alto comentó.

– ¿Qué? – Los dos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

– Muérdago, tenéis que besaros. – Hudson repitió.

Los otros dos miraron hacia arriba y vieron el muérdago, sonrojándose porque no esperaban besarse frente a él. Aun así, sin decir nada, siguieron con esa tradición y juntaron sus labios muy despacio y con suavidad en un beso tan dulce que ambos estaban convencidos que les habrían salido caries si hubiera durado algo más.

* * *

La cita había sido perfecta y los dos la habían disfrutado. Kurt paró el coche junto a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, sabiendo que la noche había llegado a su final, aunque esperaba que pudiera haber beso de despedida. Algo más pasional y privado que el que habían compartido bajo el muérdago, el que se habían dado cuando las luces del teatro se habían apagado o el beso en la mejilla que Blaine le había dado antes de ir al baño para agradecerle que lo esperara... ¡Como si quisiera ir a algún sitio!

– Me lo he pasado muy bien. – Hummel decidió romper el silencio.

– Yo también... Kurt, yo quería invitarte a salir porque quería decirte algo... Estoy muy nervioso... – Anderson soltó una risita nerviosa que al otro le pareció adorable. – Llevamos meses en el cuerpo del otro y no sabemos cuando va a cambiar la situación. Yo he estado sintiéndome más cercano a ti cada día y este sentimiento sigue creciendo por mucho que intente contenerlo y... He decidido que ya no necesito esperar a que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos y que tú me demuestres lo que sientes por mí. – Blaine suspiró, su corazón seguía acelerado y sus manos sudaban por culpa de los nervios. – Kurt... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Hummel se quedó unos segundos en silencio, totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Comprendía los miedos del otro, después de todo lo que había pasado, era algo que podría esperar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, el chico más fuerte y con mejor corazón que había conocido jamás, capaz de superar el rechazo de sus padres y aguantar el acoso del McKinley, capaz de perdonarlo y, a él le gustaría pensar, que también amarlo.

– Yo... Sólo era una idea, no tenemos que ser novios si no quieres... Yo sólo... – Blaine empezó a balbucear pero unos suaves labios detuvieron sus palabras. Aunque era un poco extraño pensar que eran los suyos propios, lo importante era el sentimiento y eso le pertenecía a Kurt.

– Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio. – Hummel sonrió sin alejarse de él, apenas unos centímetros los separaban, y volvieron a besarse para celebrar que, oficialmente, Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel por fin eran pareja.


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: FELIZ NAVIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Os deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y que 2016 sea mucho mejor que el año que dejamos atrás.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

Kurt sonrió al ver a Blaine en su taquilla, sacando los libros que necesitaba para la siguiente clase. La cita había sido perfecta y todo el fin de semana habían estado juntos o mandándose mensajes cariñoso. La verdad era que Hummel se sentía como en una nube. Que Anderson fuera capaz de confiar en él era el mejor regalo de Navidad que había recibido nunca.

Cuando Kurt llegó frente a su novio, éste sonrió y lo agarró de la cintura para darle un rápido pico. No quería dar besos muy intensos en el McKinley.

– Tienes que hablar con mi padre. Cooper me llamó anoche y me dijo que vendría a pasar unos días conmigo... Contigo... Bueno, ya me entiendes. Seguro que si le dices a mi padre, extiende la invitación a tu hermano. – Hummel comentó y se alegró de haberlo propuesto al ver la cara de emoción de su pareja.

– Eso sería genial. – La sonrisa de Blaine era inmensa.

– Va a ser una Navidad perfecta, con mi perfecto novio. – Kurt se acercó más para volver a besarlo y se dio cuenta de lo sonrosado que estaba su pareja.

* * *

Cooper y Kurt llamaron al timbre de la mansión Hummel-Hudson. La verdad era que el mayor estaba muy intrigado, quería conocer al novio de su pequeña ardillita. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que el menor se enamorara de verdad (y no ese crush que había tenido con Sam, su mejor amigo heterosexual, que no le llevaba a ninguna parte). Fue Burt el que abrió la puerta y se presentó a ambos, puesto que él no conocía todavía al novio de su hijo.

Cuando Kurt entró, corrió a los brazos de su novio para besarlo con suavidad. Blaine se sentía algo cohibido porque estaba toda la familia allí, pero no pudo negarse a sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos propios.

– El amor adolescente. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? – Cooper suspiró antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás, junto a Carole.

– En unos minutos llegará Rachel y tendrás más de ese amor adolescente que tanto te gusta, ella es la novia de Finn. – La mujer explicó y el más alto de los adolescentes sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, Kurt notaba que su padre estaba siendo muy amable con él. No era que a Burt no le gustaran los desconocidos, pero nunca se había portado de manera tan cariñosa con Dave y eso le tenía intrigado. Sin embargo, llegó un momento de la conversación que le indicó al joven el motivo de ese comportamiento. Estaban cenando todos juntos cuando el tema cambió hacia la vida de Cooper en Los Angeles.

– Supongo que será duro para ti vivir tan lejos de Blaine sabiendo que sus padres no se harán cargo de él. ¿Nunca has pensado en llevarlo contigo a Los Angeles? – Carole preguntó y Kurt comprendió que Blaine les había explicado la situación. Se dio cuenta de que Rachel había dado un pequeño salto en la silla, sorprendida. Ella no sabía la situación de su amigo y estuvo atenta para captar todos los detalles que pudiera obtener.

– Sí, lo he pensado varias veces pero al final no he podido. Tener a Blaine allí significaría que tendría que buscar un nuevo apartamento porque vivo en un apartamento pequeño en el que no tendría su propio espacio y eso sería más caro. Además, necesitaría un trabajo y debería dejar la actuación. No tengo ingresos fijos y hay meses que sobrevivo gracias a lo poco que tengo ahorrado. Con Blaine allí, eso sería imposible. No es que sea egoísta, lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas pero sé que Blaine jamás lo habría consentido y... Bueno, mis padres tienen esta obsesión con que mientras él viva en la casa tienen la obligación de pagar sus clases y comida. Así que dinero sé que no le falta y tiene el cariño de los Evans y los Cohen-Chang, además de todos sus amigos. Sé que no está solo, sé que es querido... ¡Y lo llamo siempre que puedo! Intento que no pase mucho tiempo entre visitas... Que por cierto, siempre se pagan con dinero de mis padres porque yo no podría pagarlas. – Cooper explicó y le revolvió el pelo a Kurt. Éste había aprendido que era algo que Blaine odiaba, por lo que protestó.

– La verdad es que yo no conocía la situación. – Carole informó. – De haber sido así, nada más mudarme junto a Burt, habríamos acogido a Blaine aquí. Es amigo de Finn desde hace años y cuando estábamos los dos solos no habría podido acogerlo pero ahora podría vivir aquí sin problemas. Así no estará tan solo, debe ser duro.

– No creo que Blaine hubiera querido venir a vivir aquí cuando nos mudamos, mamá. – Finn no pudo evitar explicar al sentir que su madre estaba triste por no haber ayudado a Anderson. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

– ¿Por qué no? – Burt preguntó y los tres adolescentes guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

– Squirrel. – Cooper animó a su hermano a que hablara y éste lo hizo, aunque desde el cuerpo de Kurt.

– Finn y él están todo el día compitiendo por el liderato de New Directions. Es una competencia limpia pero no se llevan muy bien y... Hasta hace poco él y yo no éramos amigos, por lo que no había manera de que quisiera vivir con nosotros.

– Ya decía yo que hacía un tiempo que Blaine no venía a visitarnos... No era que antes pasara mucho tiempo en casa, pero dejó de venir. No deberíais dejar que una competencia se interponga entre vosotros. – Ella les llamó la atención aunque de manera suave y amorosa.

– Estamos solucionándolo... ¿Verdad Kurt? – Hudson no quería cargar con toda la culpa cuando el verdadero motivo era su hermanastro.

– Claro. – Blaine respondió, sabiendo que estaba jugando sucio pero era cierto que su relación con Finn había mejorado bastante esos meses.

– Me gustaría escucharos cantar. A pesar de que lo he intentado, no he podido ver a New Directions... Aunque este año si podré, la final es el Los Angeles, ¿no? – Cooper miró a Kurt pensando que miraba a su hermano. Hummel sonrió mientras asentía. Sabía que era una de las cosas que más ilusionaba a Blaine del campeonato nacional. – En ese caso... ¿Os importaría amenizarnos la velada con unas canciones?

Rachel fue la primera en saltar de felicidad y se puso de pie para cantar O Holly Night. Cuando acabó, levantó a Finn para que cantara con ella Last Christmas con Blaine y Kurt haciéndole los coros. Estaba tan emocionada porque estaba haciendo a todos aplaudir, sobretodo a Cooper, alguien que pertenecía al mundo de la interpretación. Al final, el menor de los Anderson le pidió que le dejara cantar con su novio y ella accedió.

Kurt miró a Blaine intrigado, preguntándose qué quería cantar y éste se acercó para susurrarle al oído lo que quería. Hummel asintió, indicándole que la conocía, por lo que comenzaron a cantar Baby, It's Cold Outside. La química entre ellos era inmensa, mucho mayor que la que habían tenido la primera vez que cantaron juntos. Además, la técnica de ambos había mejorado bastante y sonaban muy bien. Se compenetraban hasta en los movimientos, ya que ambos coquetearon con el otro durante toda la canción.

Al final, también se ganaron muchos aplausos de los demás mientras se daban un dulce beso. La felicidad era el sentimiento que predominaba en todos los allí presentes, que pasaron una Nochebuena y una Navidad única y muy especial. Deseando poder repetirla en los años siguientes.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: KAROFSKY

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Actualizo hoy porque mañana no sé si podré...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22: KAROFSKY**_

Después de las mejores Navidades en la vida de Blaine, llegó el momento de volver a clase. Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al McKinley fue buscar a su novio. De camino a su taquilla, se encontró con Sam, que decidió acompañarlo. Desde que Kurt le había dicho que iba a dejar a Karofsky y con los problemas que tenía con Santana y Quinn, le había dado permiso para pasar tiempo con el rubio. Al final, Hummel y Evans también estaban acercándose más y se llevaban bien.

Los dos se extrañaron cuando vieron que Kurt no estaba en la taquilla, por lo que decidieron esperar ahí. Después de unos minutos, vieron a Brittany correr hacia ellos. Los dos se alertaron porque estaba claramente nerviosa.

– Britt, ¿qué ocurre? – Sam agarró sus brazos para intentar tranquilizarla.

– Karofsky se ha enterado de que Kurt y tú estáis saliendo y no le ha gustado mucho. Está como loco y... Tenéis que venir. – La chica dijo entre sollozos y los dos la siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron como la entrenadora Beiste agarraba al capitán del equipo de fútbol y se lo llevaba mientras Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury se agachaban para ver como se encontraba la persona que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Blaine gritó al reconocer su propio cuerpo inmóvil y terminó de acercarse, notando como sus amigos lo sujetaban para que no hiciera movimiento bruscos. Él sabía que de haber estado en su cuerpo no lo habrían manejado con tanta facilidad pero Hummel no tenía tanta fuerza.

Para su fortuna, Kurt se despertó cuando llegaron a su lado e intentó moverse, aunque Will no le dejó.

– Hemos llamado a una ambulancia, has perdido el conocimiento unos minutos. – El profesor anunció.

– ¡Ey! – Anderson se arrodilló junto a su novio.

– No me mires así, no me voy a morir. – Hummel comentó muy seguro.

– No puedo evitar pensar que esto es mi culpa. – Blaine susurró realmente preocupado.

– No lo es. – Kurt intentó tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Blaine entró en la habitación del hospital en la que habían ingresado a Kurt. Había decidido saltarse las clases y contaba con el permiso de Mr Schue para quedarse con su novio. Sam le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que habían expulsado a Karofsky y que ya no tendrían que verlo nunca más. Además, Cooper le había dicho que buscarían un abogado para denunciar la agresión. Parecía que se haría justicia, aunque a él le dolía que fuera su pareja el que sufriera la agresión cuando claramente iba dirigida a él.

– Hola cariño. Estoy bien, deja de tener esa mirada. Me duele, no te lo negaré, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar. Ven aquí. – Hummel pidió y Anderson obedeció.

– Soy yo el que debería estar así. – Blaine confesó sus miedos.

– ¿Y dejar alguna cicatriz en mi maravilloso cuerpo? Ni lo sueñes. En mí se verían ridículas pero en tu cuerpo las cicatrices se ven sexys. – El herido intentó bromear pero no hizo reír a su novio.

– Kurt... – Anderson susurró pero unos labios interrumpieron cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

– Ya está, no pienses más en lo que ha pasado. Sé que hubieras preferido ser tú pero, ¿sabes qué?, yo prefiero que sea a mí porque tú ya has sufrido demasiado y gran parte de lo que has sufrido es mi culpa. Así que no te preocupes, el médico ha dicho que no van a quedar secuelas y que ni siquiera pasaré la noche aquí. – El paciente explicó.

– He hablado con tu padre. Ha accedido a que pases unos días en tu casa hasta que te recuperes. No quiero que te quedes solo después de lo que ha pasado.

* * *

En el McKinly, Sam hacía todo lo que podía para sacar a Brittany del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Ella había visto como Karofsky agredía a Kurt, estaba con él cuando había sucedido. Le había contado al director y a la policía lo que había pasado, pero después de eso, no había hecho nada más.

– Britt... Vamos a casa. – El chico propuso después de ser consciente de que su amiga no iba a mejorar mientras estuviera allí.

– No quiero estar sola. – La ojiazul susurró antes de abrazarse al otro para que no se alejara.

– Te prometo que me quedo contigo hasta que tus padres vuelvan del trabajo. – Evans la tranquilizó, acariciando su espalda para intentar reconfortarla.

– Gracias.

* * *

Brittany y Sam se tumbaron en la cama de la primera. La chica se había acomodado entre los fuertes brazos de su amigo, donde se sentía más segura y protegida. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, dejando que la tranquilidad los envolviera para recuperarse del susto que habían vivido durante esa mañana.

La ojiazul sabía lo que su amigo había hecho por ella durante esos meses y también lo que sentía. Lo había visto muchas veces, pero nunca había deseado hacer nada al respecto... Hasta ese momento. Por eso decidió juntar sus labios con los del chico, deseando empezar algo que pensaba debería haber ocurrido mucho antes. El beso no fue muy largo, pero fue seguido por muchos otros, tan dulces y suaves como el primero.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine entraron en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. El médico había dicho que el herido se recuperaría y que sólo necesitaba unos cuidados. Anderson iba a ocuparse de que se cumplieran todos y cada uno de ellos, sin importar nada más. Kurt estaba encantado, ver como su novio se comprometía en su cuidado era algo que le fascinaba. Dave nunca había sido así, pero Blaine en tan poco tiempo le había demostrado que era un novio mucho más dedicado. Desde luego, había salido ganando con el cambio.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Finn fue corriendo hacia el herido y lo abrazó. Anderson lo miró sorprendido, él nunca había sido muy cariñoso con el más alto y le extrañaba que se mostrara así.

– Bien, me voy a recuperar. – Kurt estaba algo abrumado.

– Y nosotros te vamos a cuidar, cariño. – Carole apareció y le dio un beso. Hummel se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a casa. – Finn me ha dicho que te encantan las hamburguesas, así que estoy preparando unas para cenar. Siéntate y descansa.

– Gracias. – Kurt sonrió algo tímido. A él no le gustaban las hamburguesas, pero sabía que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a su novio, por lo que no podía decir nada.

– Lo siento. – Blaine susurró en el oído de su novio. Sabía que no era una situación agradable.

– Yo no lo siento, estoy feliz. – Hummel confesó.

– Vamos Kurt, no entretengas a Blaine. Ha sido agredido por ser tu novio, al menos déjalo descansar. – Hudson bromeó y los dos caminaron al salón con una sonrisa. Había sido un día muy largo para ambos pero al menos estaban juntos y sabían que su vida iba a cambiar para mejor. Si la situación en la que estaban no era suficientemente perfecta, Anderson recibió un mensaje que le hizo sonreír aun más.

– ¿Por qué estás así? – Hummel preguntó un tanto celoso.

– Sam acaba de mandarme un mensaje... No quería mandártelo a ti por si estabas descansando. – Blaine rápidamente aclaró porque sabía que sería sospechoso para Finn que Evans le escribiera a él en vez de a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Y qué dice? – Kurt preguntó intrigado.

" _ **Brittany y yo estamos juntos. Teníais razón, debí hablar con ella hace tiempo. Estoy deseando que tengamos una cita doble."**_

Cuando los otros dos escucharon lo que Anderson había recibido, lo celebraron con un gran abrazo, parecía que todo se arreglaba y se ponía en su lugar. Sólo faltaba una cosa, que Kurt y Blaine volvieran a sus cuerpos.


	24. CAPÍTULO 23: LA PRIMERA VEZ

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Manu,** muchas gracias. Feliz año a ti también. Sé que es raro y no te molestes mucho conmigo por lo que viene ahora... Karofsky ya está fuera de la historia y va a terminar pronto, pero es mejor eso a que se quede sin final... Yo al menos, eso creo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23: LA PRIMERA VEZ**_

Los meses pasaban y la pareja seguía atrapada en el cuerpo del otro. Se habían acostumbrado a esa situación aunque seguían extrañando sus vidas. Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían comenzado juntos oficialmente pero se sentía como si llevaran más tiempo ya que salían juntos desde mucho antes. Su confianza había aumentado y, sin Karofsky en el McKinley, no tenían problemas en demostrarlo.

Kurt cada día se llevaba mejor con los amigos de Blaine y sabía que cuando volviera a su cuerpo seguiría manteniendo contacto con ellos. Y sobretodo mantendría las citas dobles con Sam y Brittany una vez cada dos semanas. Su novio había insistido en que los rubios no eran estúpidos, que sólo tenía que comprenderlos, y en ese momento tenía que darle la razón.

Sin embargo, ese viernes era tarde de cita para ellos. Ese día habían decidido estar tranquilos en casa de Los Anderson aprovechando que casi siempre estaba vacía y no esperaban interrupciones. Además, Burt se había ido de fin de semana romántico con Carole, por lo que Blaine no tenía que volver a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson esa noche. Sabían que Rachel dormiría allí por lo que Finn no le contaría a su padrastro que Kurt había estado toda la noche junto a su novio.

Hummel notaba que su pareja estaba muy nerviosa y se preguntaba el motivo. No era nada que no hubieran hecho muchas veces antes y no había nada que le indicara que había algún problema en su relación. Aun así, dio tiempo al otro para que quisiera hablar, no pensaba presionarlo.

Cenaron tranquilos aunque los silencios empezaban a ser algo incómodos y preocupantes. Después se fueron al salón para disfrutar de una película, aunque Blaine estaba ausente y no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Kurt se dio cuenta y apagó la televisión cuando aun faltaba más de media hora para el final. Los dos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón y se movieron para verse a los ojos y poder hablar.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Hummel preguntó algo malhumorado.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson lo miró extrañado.

– Desde que he venido aquí has estado nervioso. Intentaba darte espacio para que me lo contaras porque pensaba que lo harías pero... No sé qué te pasa y me preocupa. ¿No confías en mí? – Kurt se mostró molesto.

– ¡Claro que confío en ti! Es sólo que... Me avergüenza reconocerlo... – Las mejillas de Blaine se pusieron muy rojas mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado. – Es la primera vez que vamos a pasar la noche juntos a solas y... Tú eres alguien muy experimentado y yo no... Y quiero satisfacerte y que te sientas bien y...

– Para. – Hummel sonrió mientras agarraba las manos de su novio. – No me imaginaba que era eso lo que te preocupaba... No tiene que pasar nada esta noche si no estás preparado. Y no pienses en mi experiencia, no quiero que otras personas se interpongan entre tú y yo. Siento por ti cosas que no he sentido por nadie, por lo que voy a respetarte y, cuando llegue el momento, será más que perfecto.

Kurt lo besó con dulzura, queriendo que sus gestos confirmaran sus palabras.

– Estoy preparado, quiero que sea esta noche. Sé que puede sonar raro porque no estamos en nuestros cuerpos pero... ¿Cuánto tardaremos en volver a intercambiarnos? No puedo esperar, de la misma manera que no he podido esperar en otras cosas. Temo que esto siga durando por años y no tendría sentido que esperemos... Eso por no pensar en que tal vez no volvamos a nuestros cuerpos... – Anderson afirmó y vio que el otro lo miraba intentando encontrar las palabras que lo animaran y que le dieran esperanza de volver a su cuerpo pronto, pero ambos sabían que no había nada que pudiera decir.

Blaine se levantó decidido, alargó la mano para que el otro la agarrara y ambos subieran las escaleras, directos a la habitación del joven.

Al llegar allí, ambos se tumbaron en la cama totalmente vestidos. Sólo se habían quitado los zapatos, pero nada más.

Todo empezó de manera muy dulce, con besos que poco a poco aumentaban la intensidad. Kurt se posicionó sobre el otro porque sabía que debía llevar las riendas, al menos esa vez. Se sentía extraño porque eran sus cuerpos, pero tenían que centrarse en la persona a la que amaban y en los sentimientos, porque lo físico podría verse demasiado raro.

Hummel abandonó los labios ajenos para bajar hasta el cuello y besarlo y morderlo para enloquecer al otro. Quería que, pasara lo que pasase, se sintiera bien, amado y cuidado. Si en algún momento la cosa se ponía rara, no dudaría un segundo en parar. Lo importante era satisfacer a su amado, no satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, parecía que Anderson no tenía ningún problema con los avances que se producían. Al contrario, cada vez se sentía más seguro del paso que ambos estaban dando. Era consciente de que todavía no se habían desnudado pero para ellos no tenía sentido. El cuerpo que descubrirían era bien conocido por ellos porque era el suyo propio. Lo que buscaban con ese momento era una conexión, una demostración de amor y placer. Los cuerpos no importaban, lo que buscaban era tocar el alma del otro.

Las manos de Blaine decidieron que iba siendo el momento de avanzar y comenzaron a desvestir al otro, descubriendo centímetros de piel algo bronceada que le era demasiado familiar. Aun así, los dos estaban totalmente metidos en ese momento. Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, Hummel se separó un poco para mirar al otro a los ojos. Tenía que romper ese momento, por mucho que lo estuviera disfrutando y sus excitaciones dolían, pero había algo importante que hablar.

– ¿Tienes...? – Kurt preguntó, totalmente maravillado por lo que las manos del otro eran capaces de hacer, con un talento casi natural.

– Sí, la encontré en tu cajón y la he traído. Está en el bolso. – Anderson respondió y el otro asintió antes de levantarse para sacar el bote de lubricante y los preservativos. Volvió a la cama y se tumbó junto al otro.

– ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? Es decir, yo creo que lo ideal sería que tu seas el pasivo porque mi cuerpo ya ha experimentado eso y la primera vez que tu cuerpo lo experimente debería ser contigo... Pero si prefieres que sea de otra manera... – Hummel se sonrojó porque nunca había hablado sobre eso, siempre se dejaba llevar.

– Creo que es lo ideal, gracias por pensar en mí, yo habría sido incapaz de llegar a esa conclusión. – Blaine lo besó y volvieron a seguir por donde lo habían dejado. Kurt se posicionó entre las piernas del otro e intentó distraerlo antes de poner lubricante en sus dedos e introducir uno de ellos en su amado. Anderson se tensó un poco por lo inesperado de la intrusión pero se dejó distraer por los besos que el otro le daba con mucho amor. Un segundo y tercer dedo entraron en él para seguir preparándolo. Los dos se dejaron llevar e inundaron el lugar con gemidos y sonidos de besos.

Cuando Blaine estuvo preparado, Kurt se puso un preservativo y lo miró a los ojos buscando la confirmación de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer. Anderson asintió y sonrió, estaba algo nervioso pero quería hacerlo.

Hummel entró completamente en el otro y esperó a que se relajara. Mientras esperaba, lo seguía besando con total dedicación. El sentimiento hacía que fuera muy diferente a todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento.

Notó que Blaine se relajaba y comenzó con las embestidas. Al principio de manera suave pero poco a poco aumentó el ritmo. Estaba atento a cada gesto del otro, pero parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él. Aun así, decidió llevar una de sus manos hacia el miembro del otro para masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, buscando que llegara al orgasmo. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando notó que el cuerpo de Anderson se tensaba, señal inequívoca de que estaba al límite.

– ¡Córrete, bebé! Hazlo por mí. – Kurt susurró en el oído del otro de la forma más sensual que pudo y Blaine obedeció, manchando su vientre y la mano del otro de semen mientra emitía un gemido realmente agudo. El otro no tardó en acompañarlo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo explotaba de placer.

Hummel se acomodó boca arriba y Anderson apoyó su cara sobre el pecho desnudo del otro, los dos se abrazaron con sonrisas en sus labios.

– Te amo. – Blaine susurró.

– Yo también te amo. – Kurt respondió. El silencio se instauró, no era incómodo y pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos.


	25. CAPÍTULO 24: EL SUEÑO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 24: EL SUEÑO_**

 _Kurt estaba atrapado, era lo único que tenía claro. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, el suelo, las paredes, el techo... No había ningún mobiliario, ni siquiera una silla. Y lo peor era que el aire no estaba limpio, había una débil niebla que llenaba aun más de misterio ese lugar. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que no sentía miedo. Había una calma que lo rodeaba y se había alojado dentro de él. Sólo sabía una cosa, estaba a salvo._

 _Una música suave sonaba, parecía más un canto celestial acompañado de arpas. Era casi hipnotizador. Sin embargo, algo le decía que él no estaba ahí por casualidad. Había un motivo y él esperaría pacientemente a descubrirlo._

 _Escuchó un ruido tras él y se dio la vuelta. Había una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, con el pelo castaño y liso que le llegaba por los hombros y unos grandes ojos azules. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía transparente, dándole un aire más místico si eso era posible. De su espalda salían dos alas de plumas blancas, mostrando que ella era un ángel._

– _¿Mamá? – El joven la reconoció nada más verla. A pesar de que habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que la había visto, su imagen había estado presente en su vida. La echaba tanto de menos que no había día que no pensara en ella. Le llegó ese olor a jazmín que siempre le recordaba a ella ya que así olía la colonia que usaba pero había algo más, ese olor tan característico de ella y que no había encontrado en nadie más._

– _Hola, cariño. Estás muy guapo. – Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. El menor se sintió aliviado, había extrañado esos brazos que siempre le proporcionaban consuelo. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, sabía que nada malo le pasaría._

– _¿Dónde estamos? – Kurt preguntó extrañado._

– _En tus sueños, hijo. He venido para contarte algo. Estoy tan orgullosa de que le hayas dicho "te quiero" a Blaine... No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras estropeabas cualquier posible relación con tu alma gemela. Por eso tuve que intervenir y de una forma tan extrema. La verdad es que nunca imaginé que os costaría tanto... Aunque reconozco que hubo algún momento que temí que no seríais novios. – La madre explicó._

– _¿Qué? – El adolescente no entendía nada._

– _Las almas gemelas existen. Todos tenemos una persona que es perfecta para nosotros y Blaine es la tuya. No todos la encuentran y, aun encontrándola, no todos pueden mantener una relación con esa persona. Por eso me dolía que tú la tuvieras tan cerca y la trataras así. Sabía que él nunca aceptaría estar contigo si no cambiabas y tú no lo verías como un posible novio si no comprendías su situación. Por eso tuve que intervenir y cambiar vuestros cuerpos, necesitaba que entendierais la situación del otro, que os mirarais de otra manera... Quería que os confesarais vuestro amor... Sólo así podía estar tranquila y saber que estaríais juntos por siempre. – La mujer sonrió._

– _Pero... – El menor estaba confundido._

– _Sé que ha sido duro pero estabais a punto de llegar a un punto sin retorno tras el accidente. No podía arriesgarme a que lo perdieras para siempre. Te quiero, mi niño._

 _Kurt estaba a punto de abrazarla y decirle que también la quería cuando desapareció y todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecer hasta quedar en negro. No había podido despedirse ni decirle nada cariñoso, al igual que ocho años atrás, cuando había fallecido sin previo aviso, sin que él se lo esperara._

* * *

Blaine notó un peso sobre su pecho pero no quería abrir los ojos todavía. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. No era en esa posición como se habían dormido pero supuso que en algún momento de la noche habían cambiado.

Por mucho que le gustara estar así durante horas, sintió la urgencia para ir al baño, por lo que abrió los ojos para intentar mover a Kurt sin despertarlo. Sólo podía ver la melena castaña despeinada y sonrió porque sabía que a su novio no le gustaba que lo vieran así...

¡Un momento!

– ¡Kurt! – Anderson gritó, despertando al otro sobresaltado.

– ¿Qué? – Hummel se mostró molesto.

– ¡Mírame! – El moreno pidió y el otro obedeció para sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba en su cuerpo por lo que eso tenía que significar que él...

El ojiazul miró su cuerpo y reconoció inmediatamente su piel pálida que contrastaba con la ligeramente bronceada del otro.

– ¡No fue un sueño! – Kurt gritó antes de correr al baño para mirarse en un espejo. Blaine lo siguió, esperando a obtener una explicación. El castaño sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de eso. – Anoche soñé con mi madre. Me dijo que nos había intercambiado porque eres mi alma gemela y temía que te perdiera.

– La verdad es que me alegro que haya pasado. – El moreno confesó.

La pareja se besó, llena de felicidad porque todo había vuelto a su lugar y sabían que podían ser felices. De repente, Hummel se separó como si acabara de recordar algo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Por lo de anoche, me refiero. – Kurt preguntó y el otro sonrió.

– Estoy genial, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que decidieron que se ducharían juntos... Por ahorrar agua.

* * *

– ¡Hola Ardillita! ¿Ocurre algo? – Cooper preguntó al responder la llamada de teléfono de su hermano. Blaine lo había llamado porque necesitaba escuchar su voz después de tantos meses. Recuperar la relación con él era lo que más deseaba.

– No ocurre nada... ¿Necesito una excusa para llamarte? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Normalmente sólo me llamas cuando estás preocupado por algo o cuando necesitas dinero. – El mayor aclaró. El otro sabía que era cierto, por lo que pensó en una excusa.

– No estoy preocupado... Sólo quería contarle a mi hermano lo que pasó anoche...

El menor comenzó a relatarle lo especial que se había sentido al pasar la noche con su novio, entregándose a él de esa manera por primera vez en su vida. El ojiazul lo escuchó feliz porque se notaba que el otro había encontrado a su alma gemela.

* * *

Kurt estaba en casa con Finn. El más alto se había dado cuenta de que el otro se comportaba de manera extraña, más cariñoso con él que de costumbre, pero toda sospecha aumentó cuando llegaron Burt y Carole y el joven de ojos azules corrió a abrazar a su padre.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – El mayor preguntó sorprendido cuando se separaron.

– Nada, simplemente soy feliz. – El castaño respondió, sabiendo que no podía contar la verdad.

– ¿Y desde cuando eso significa que me abraces? – El padre quería comprender la actitud de su hijo.

– No sé, me apetecía. – El menor se encogió de hombros antes de ir a la cocina con su madrastra para ayudar a hacer la cena.

Burt observó a su hijo, le gustaba el cambio que había tenido y sabía que gran parte se debía a Blaine Anderson. Ese chico había ayudado a su hijo a que aprendiera lo que realmente importaba y eso era algo que agradecer. Por la actitud de Kurt, deducía que ese fin de semana habían estado juntos y habían hecho... Bueno, esas cosas que hacen los jóvenes cuando están enamorados... Y él sólo esperaba que el joven moreno de ojos color miel estuviera tan feliz como el castaño porque suponía que había sido su primera vez y no le gustaría que la relación que tenían se rompiera por algo como eso.


	26. CAPÍTULO 25: EL FUTURO SERÁ AUN MEJOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo. Gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de seguir esta historia. Todo tiene su final y el momento ha llegado. Espero que os haya gustado la mitad de lo que a mí me ha gustado escribirlo... Gracias a todos.

Estoy preparando el nuevo fic... Sólo diré que se llamará El Espía (bueno, vale, el título dice mucho del argumento... Hay una guerra y Kurt es espía y debe conseguir información acercándose a Blaine) ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os apetece leerlo o creéis que no os va a interesar y que debería dedicarme a otra cosa?

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25: EL FUTURO SERÁ AUN MEJOR**_

Blaine y Kurt cada día estaban más felices y unidos. Cuando Sam, Brittany y Tina se enteraron de que habían vuelto a sus cuerpos lo celebraron con una fiesta "privada". Pronto se acostumbraron a su nueva rutina y el moreno comenzó a preparar su audición para NYADA mientras el otro se enfrentaba a Quinn y Santana para mantener su puesto de capitán de las animadoras.

Todo era perfecto, por lo que una tarde, cuando los dos llegaron a casa del ojimiel, se sorprendieron a ver a Cooper allí, con una enorme sonrisa, esperando a que ellos llegaran. El menor de los hermanos corrió hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Te he echado mucho de menos. – Blaine susurró.

– Yo también, ardillita. – Los dos seguían abrazados con sonrisas enormes en sus bocas. Kurt los observaba con cariño y orgullo. Le gustaba ver tan feliz a su amado. – ¿Tenéis algún plan para esta noche?

– No. Íbamos a preparar algo para cenar y estar tranquilos. ¿Por qué? – El más bajo quiso saber.

– Vamos a salir... Un buen restaurante y luego ya veremos... Tenemos algo que celebrar. – El mayor sonrió.

– ¿El qué? – Hummel preguntó.

– ¡Voy a trabajar en una película! Y no voy a ser un actor de los que dicen una frase... ¡Tengo un buen papel! – Cooper dijo emocionado.

– ¡Eso es genial! – El menor de los Anderson se sintió muy orgulloso de su hermano, a quien volvió a abrazar porque era la única manera que tenía de demostrarle lo que lo quería.

– Enhorabuena. – Kurt lo felicitó cuando Blaine lo liberó.

– Vamos. – El actor ordenó y los tres salieron de la casa.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy nervioso en el backstage. En unos minutos Rachel y él tendrían su audición para NYADA y el moreno no sabía con qué distraerse mientras esperaba a que Carmen Tibideaux dijera su nombre. Sabía que aparecerían por orden alfabético, por lo que él iría primero. Después acompañaría a Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Tina, Finn, Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury para ver la actuación de la joven.

Cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, se subió al escenario. El piano estaba ahí, esperándolo para que tocara acompañando a su voz. Era su mejor opción, algo íntimo, creando una atmósfera especial con el instrumento.

– Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y voy a interpretar All of Me.

Siempre había pensado que su audición sería con la canción Something's Coming pero había cambiado de idea porque hummel le había dicho que cuando se sentaba al piano lo hipnotizaba. Algo así quería hacer con la mujer que lo miraba de manera extremadamente seria.

Comenzó a tocar y a cantar, dejándose llevar por todos los sentimientos que salían de su corazón. Pensó en Kurt, en lo confuso que había sido su comienzo. Pensó en Sam y Brittany y lo felices que estaban juntos. Pensó en Tina y Mike, en Kitty y Artie... Había tanto amor a su alrededor, con sus altibajos, con sus problemas pero luchando porque se amaban y esas relaciones merecían la pena.

Cuando terminó, se escucharon aplausos. Miró hacia las gradas y vio a sus amigos de pie mientras los profesores le sonreían. Sin embargo, Carmen no hizo ningún gesto. El moreno la miraba esperanzado.

– Muchas gracias Señor Anderson. – La mujer comenzó a escribir en uno de sus papeles. Blaine bajó del escenario para ver a su amiga.

Rachel salió con decisión al escenario y se presentó. Iba a cantar Don't Rain On My Parade. No sabía por qué el otro había elegido esa canción pero ella pensaba que tenía ventaja porque no había elegido una canción actual. Había elegido algo que conocía muy bien y que había cantado desde que era una niña.

Sin embargo, cuando la música comenzó a sonar y ella empezó con las primeras estrofas, se equivocó. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y no sabía como seguir. La chica consiguió convencer a Carmen Tibideaux para que le diera una segunda oportunidad pero sus nervios volvieron a traicionarse.

Todos los alumnos y los profesores intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, sabían que eso sería un duro golpe para la joven.

* * *

– ¡Blaine! – Kurt corrió hacia su novio que estaba sacando su libro de historia de su taquilla.

– Hola, cariño. ¿Por qué estás tan contento? – El moreno sonrió. Era esa sonrisa que sólo de dedicaba a su novio y que hacía que éste sintiera que sus rodillas temblaban como si fueran gelatina.

– ¡Me han aceptado! ¡Iré a Nueva York para convertirme en un diseñador de moda! – El castaño exclamó y pronto se vio entre los brazos de su pareja, que hizo que ambos giraran.

* * *

Blaine sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Kurt. Los dos se besaron con cariño a modo de saludo antes de que el castaño pasara dentro. Era sábado y los dos deseaban pasar la tarde a solas. El moreno le mostró un sobre y el otro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No esperaba que la carta de NYADA estuviera tan pronto.

– Rachel me ha llamado. Ella no ha entrado pero ha encontrado algunas academias en Nueva York para tomar clases de baile y canto mientras intenta encontrar un papel en Broadway o entrar en NYADA. Yo todavía no la he abierto. Quería hacerlo contigo. – El ojimiel confesó y empezó a romper el sobre para sacar la carta. Hummel se puso a su lado y leyó el contenido. No dijo nada, esperó a que su novio reaccionara. – Me han aceptado... – Anderson murmuró antes de volverse para mirar a los ojos de su amado y decir más decidido. – ¡Me han aceptado!

La pareja se besó con pasión, los dos irían a Nueva York y con ese paso sus vidas mejorarían. No creían estar preparados para vivir juntos todavía, por lo que Kurt compartiría su apartamento con Brittany, Rachel y Finn mientras que Blaine viviría con Sam, Mike y Tina, como siempre había planeado. Querían hacer las cosas bien y las prisas no eran buenas. Querían vivir un noviazgo normal, quedar de vez en cuando a solas o con sus amigos pero cada uno teniendo su propio espacio. Ya habría tiempo para hacer cambios... De echo, no sería complicado porque en su momento, uno de los dos podría cambiar de apartamento sin problema. Además, sospechaban que los rubios también querrían vivir juntos en algún momento, por lo que buscarían la forma de encajar las piezas. En ese momento, cuantos más fueran en el mismo apartamento, mucho mejor. En ese momento eran muy felices pero sabían que el futuro sería aun mejor.


End file.
